Taking Tides
by snixx-tana
Summary: Santana Lopez is used to being an outcast. She's moved around all of her life and learned not to get too attached. When her dad's job moves her to the sun and sand of Laguna Beach, California, everything is turned upside down. She meets Brittany Pierce, a blonde haired, blue eyed, fellow surfer and quickly falls for her. But what if the blonde doesn't feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

Santana sat cross-legged in the back of her dad's black BMW and watched the coastline pass by, taking in all that would be her new home. The beach was nothing like her own private turf in Cape Hatteras, North Carolina. Santana had heard of California's competitive surf community, and was incredibly afraid of having to make a whole new name for herself in Laguna. In North Carolina all the competition she has was friendly, no one really bothered Santana much.

Then again, Santana didn't really bother with people much at all. Her father's job caused her to constantly be moving from coast to coast. Since having to leave groups of friends behind since she was a child, Santana quickly learned to never get attached. She avoided contact with just about anyone and every, save for her one friend; Noah Puckerman. She had met him at the age of 14, and now 3 years and 3 cities later she still can't shake him off. The two easily found comfort in one another, despite both claiming their own "badass loner" personas.

"I promise you, Mija, this time we're staying long. At least until you graduate." Emilio Lopez said from the drivers' seat. He often made these open ended promises, but they had always fallen through.

"Sure Papi."

"C'mon Santanita, it's not that bad. Laguna is a nice place, and you can surf everyday. The house is right on the shore, and I'm sure there are plenty of people your age in the area," Santana's mother encouraged.

She chose to ignore her parents, and instead focused in on the surfers she could see in the distance; they were good. Their style looked slightly different from her own, but she was sure it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

"Here we are! Just like the pictures. Isn't it pretty, Santana?" Santana looked ahead at the overly flashy modern house that she'd now be calling home. Her family had money, and they weren't afraid to flaunt it. Nice cars, nice houses, nice clothes. She wasn't complaining though, it meant she got the best equipment she needed to surf, and that's all that counted to her.

Santana used to get excited when moving into new homes, she'd run around and look into every room trying to find all the secrets of the house. Mental notes were always made of which steps creaked, and which doors not to open too late at night. But now, it had lost its effect. She mumbled back a half-hearted, "Yeah, sure," to her mom before removing her customized red, black, and white surftec board from the top of the car.

She couldn't deny that the house and neighborhood were beautiful, and the location was perfect. She could literally walk past their pool, and end up straight in the sand. It was breath taking and the view was miraculous, but she didn't want to give her parents the satisfaction of knowing that she was pleased with her new home. To be honest, all she cared about was getting straight into the water, and she had it planned so exactly that could be done.

Santana entered the house, and made her way up to where she knew her room already was. Her mother had the house pre-decorated to avoid further work once they arrived. God forbid Maribel Lopez have to take any time away from her social 'career'. To Santana, all her mom was is a show wife. She went to events with her father, joined clubs, and charities; but she couldn't even pay attention to her own daughter.

She pulled out her favorite black bikini, and red surf top, and threw them on quickly. Santana tossed a quick goodbye over her shoulder to her mom, who was already busy researching what clubs she could join in the area, before taking out the back door and heading to her new _real_ home- the Pacific Ocean. There was something so intriguingly familiar about the ocean to her; it felt like home. The way the salt water lapped at her skin, or how the waves could so easily pull her into them, it was like one gigantic embrace, and nothing felt better to her.

Brittany Pierce sat on her favorite rock that over looked the water near her home. Her board was resting on side of her, but she was almost oblivious to its' existence. She was busy watching someone surfing- all too close to _**her**_spot. She couldn't lie, the girl was good, but this was her spot. Not to mention, this girl looked nothing like the rest of the locals. Who the fuck does this girl think she is coming in and taking her place? She had surfed there since she was 10 years old, and now this new girl thought she could take over? Just then, the girl pulled a pretty impressive backside roundhouse, then rode the way into the shore.

Much to Brittany's pleasure she started to leave, but there wasn't a car around, and she didn't seem to be going far. Brittany didn't think it could get any worse, but then the girl walked straight up to the previously vacant house next door, and walked in. _No, just no._ Not only did she think she could just come here and take Brittany's spot, but now she had to live next to her? Her mind began wondering off to other things, and then she caught herself when she heard a big wave crash to the shore. She brought her hand up to shade her eyes and looked to this distance. She saw that come good waves were coming, so she picked up her board, and began to strap herself to the board.

Just as the girl was beginning to ease herself into the water, Santana saw her. There in all of her pale-skinned glory was the Latina's greatest weakness, a blonde surfer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Thanks to everyone for reading! This chapter is a bit longer, but it's still kind of short. The chapters should/will be getting longer though! Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know I'm actually on vacation right now, and I'd love to update one after another but it's kinda crazy. So sorry if I go a few days without an update**.** Don't be afraid to drop a review here or in my tumblr askbox!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. If I did it would be renamed the Naya Show. I'm simply borrowing the characters.**

**xo - M **

* * *

"You know Santana, it's not good to stare." Maribel teased. She'd been watching her daughter look out the glass doors watching the neighbor's daughter surf for the past week.

Santana had developed a schedule, one based off of the blonde's – she'd wake up at 5:30, surf from 6 to 8, then be back in her room, sitting on the balcony to watch the blonde surf by 8:30. It was now Friday, and she had been doing this since Monday.

She couldn't deny that she felt a bit like a stalker, watching her everyday, but it's not like she knew right? She couldn't see her from her balcony, and Santana wasn't doing anything wrong- just some harmless leering, and admiration for the girl's craft. _ "Yeah, that's what it is. I just think she's a really good surfer," _Santana excused.

"Huh? What Ma?" she finally replied, much later than she should have.

"You've been watching her for days. Just go out and surf with her, or say hi. She's probably nice"

_Shit._ Of course her mother had noticed. "Is nothing sacred in this house? She's just a good surfer, Mami. I'm trying to learn her tricks. Relax. I don't need a friend or anything."

"Too bad, Tana. You're going to have to talk to her. Did you know she's our neighbor? I met her mother today. They're supposed to come over for dinner tonight. I promised to make one of my special recipes."

"Whatever, Ma." She was relieved when her mother finally left her alone to go back to watching the mysterious blonde.

"Hey, Tana?"

"WHAT MA?"

"Her name is Brittany." _Brittany_. So that's her name. After her mom left the room, she found herself quietly whispering the name under her breath.

* * *

"Brittany, honey! It's time to come in. We're going to dinner tonight. You need to get ready." Anne Pierce called out to her daughter. She was always out in that damn ocean. Don't get her wrong, she loved watching her daughter surf; she's incredible at it. She just always wished she would be into something more feminine.

Brittany rode her last wave out, and then walked back to her house with her mom, making small talk as they went. She learned that tonight she'd finally be meeting the _other_ surfer- the one who stole her beach. The same girl who'd she'd also noticed creepily watching her everyday.

A hot shower and an hour later, Brittany made her way to the downstairs living room to meet up with her mom, dad, and younger sister Hayley to begin heading next door for dinner. Apparently her mom was in some neighborhood club with the surfer girl's mom.

Despite all of her mother's attempts to get Brittany into a dress for the evening, the girl was still wearing tattered jean short, and a tank with her bikini top underneath. She argued that their daughter was a surfer too, she'd get it.

The Pierce family made their way up to the front door of the Lopez residence, and Mrs. Pierce rang the bell. Seconds later, a middle-aged Latina woman answered the door. Regardless her age the woman looked nearly perfect.

"Hi, Anne! So nice to see you again. Wow, what a beautiful family! You weren't kidding when you said your daughters were stunning," the woman greeted. Brittany and Hayley only smiled slightly at the woman's greeting. "I'm Maribel Lopez. Come in, come in."

Maribel led the blonde family into her house, where they could smell aromas coming from the kitchen. Brittany inhaled the scent in deeply, detecting that it was obviously something Mexican.

"Our daughter Santana just went out to surf, I told her to stay in but you know teenagers. I think she's your age Brittany."

"Did you hear that Britt? She surfs too! Maybe you two could surf together or something."

"I haven't seen her out surfing yet," she lied. Just like the Latina girl, Brittany had been watching her surf everyday. She was green with envy; Santana was good. She was doing tricks that Brittany had never even seen before.

"Hey mom, can I go back out to surf? I mean, if that's okay with you too, Mrs. Lopez. I'm practicing for this big competition, and the waves are really good right now."

"No, sweetie," her mom answered looking disapproved.

"Aw, come on Anne. It's fine, dinner won't be ready for a little while, and she could go meet Santana. I don't mind," Maribel countered. Anne agreed, and Brittany quickly skipped out of the Lopez' back door. She walked past their pool, and into the sand where she began the short walk to her house. The gap between the two houses wasn't very large. A small, sandy patch of grass about 4 yards wide was all that spaced the two houses. Brittany grabbed her yellow and blue board, and quietly whispered a hello to her little ducky sticker that she put underneath the board.

Ever since she was younger ducks were her lucky charm. She won her first competition at age 9 wearing a blue one-piece suit that had little ducks printed all over it, and since then she always kept something with a duck on it with her when surfing. She had acquired a collection of duck necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and clothes since her childhood; they were her soft spot. Call it childish, but she'd placed in every competition since, and was never seriously injured.

Brittany took off in a jog towards the water, only slowing once her feet hit the wetter sand close to the water. She relished in the moment loving the squishing sound her feet made against the sand, along with the soft wish-wash of the tide and the sun beating down onto her light skin.

With her board tucked under her arm she began to walk to the water. Once she was about waist deep in the water she climbed on the board and began paddling in. The other girl had yet to notice her, and she was hoping to keep it that way. She slowly creeped her way closer to the Latina who was lost in her own world.

Just then a good wave was coming their way, and Brittany wasn't letting Santana take it, she was making her presence known. Right as Santana began to stand her board Brittany cut her off, knocking the girl's balance off. Santana tumbled into the water as Brittany rose up on her board, effectively stealing the wave.

Santana came up from underneath the salt-water, her eyes burning and her lungs filled with water. She began desperately gasping for air, completely confused as to how she fell from her board. Then she saw the legs of another surfer on their board, and it became clear to her.

"What the fuck!" she coughed, her voice even raspier than it usually was. The blonde girl then sat on her own board with a leg on each side, a few feet away from Santana. The brunette's vision cleared, and chocolate eyes locked with ice blue ones.

It registered in Santana's mind this was _her _blonde. The one she had been watching everyday over the past week. She was finally seeing her up close. Santana's eyes did a quick sweep of her features – _Damn, she's gorgeous._ All was immediately forgiven when her eyes reached Brittany's eyes for the second time.

"I-I-I um…I'm Santana.." she tried again, this time sounding a little more smooth.

"I know," Brittany responded coldly.

"Why'd you, uh, why did you knock me over?"

"Because this is **my** surf spot. I've been here since I was 10, and you think you can just show up here, and take my time? No. Let's get one thing straight, _Santana_. This. Is. My. Place. You can find somewhere else. Also, keep your eyes to yourself. Don't pretend you haven't been watching me everyday. I see you. It's creepy. Stop."

Though Santana should be shaken at the girl's harshness towards her, all she could do was be giddy at the fact that she had said her name. The way her name rolled off of Brittany's tongue completely had her captured. Santana barely registered anything the girl had said.

"Hellooooo?"

_Fuck, Santana. Get your shit together. What did she say?_ Santana thought for only a few seconds more before it clicked in her head. Brittany knew she had been watching her. She saw her. And more than that, she wanted Santana to go away.

"I-uh," she cleared her throat, " I'm sorry, it's just, you're a really good surfer. I-I don't mean to be weird, just your technique is different. It's cool. But why can't we share the beach? I mean, we surf at different times. I'll stay out of your way."

"Stop saying 'um' like you're some giddy schoolgirl. And, we can't share the beach because it's mine. I was here first."

That enraged Santana. She had kept her cool, and managed to not even be bothered by the offensiveness the girl was throwing her way, but now she was being just plain childish for no reason at all.

"Mmkay, listen here, _Barbie_. You're the one acting like a schoolgirl here; I mean how old are we 6? Shouldn't you have learned to share a bit earlier? The last time someone gave me a lame ass excuse like that, I was in middle school. Stop being so stupid, grow the fuck up. I didn't do _anything_ for you to act like this to me."

Brittany hadn't expected the girl to rebel and actually act back on what she said. She thought she was just going to sit there like she had before. Tears began to well up into her eyes; Santana's words had hit a nerve in the girl.

Brittany was always sensitive to being called stupid, because she felt like that's all she was seen as by many of her peers and teachers. School was really hard for her, she thought and learned in ways different from other students. She was actually extremely smart, but no one ever really saw it, even her. To make matters worse, her younger sister Hayley was a straight 'A' student, and was in all honors classes.

It was always clear to Brittany that Hayley was the favorite, because of her smarts, and it was always reminded to Brittany just how _stupid_ she was.

"Shut up," she began shakily, her voice was already cracking as a hot tear fell from her eye, "You know nothing about me!"

"Exactly! You know nothing about me. What the hell is wrong with you?"

A sob choked through Brittany's body. It was enough for her to constantly be cut down and belittled by people she knew, but now even strangers could see it.

Santana froze at the sight of Brittany crying. She didn't expect her to being crying over her comments; she dished it, so Santana assumed she'd be able to take it back. She easily guided herself closer to the blonde.

"Hey," she cooed while extending her hand out towards the blonde's hand. For some reason she felt a strong need to comfort the girl. _Look at you Lopez, being all mushy and you barely even know the girl._ But, before she could even finish the action Brittany pushed away. "I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry."

"You know what? Fuck you," was Brittany's answer. _Does she think I need her pity or something? I might be stupid but I don't need her bitchy ass to feel sorry for me. I can take care of myself. _She began to paddle herself back towards the shore, leaving Santana behind. As soon as her feet hit the sand she ran towards her house, tears running down her face even faster than before.

Brittany threw the door to her house open, and ran straight up the stairs to her room. She was dripping wet but she didn't even care. After slamming the door shut, she turned her back to the door, and slid to the ground. Her legs were bent, with her elbows resting on her knees and her palms gorging into her eyes. She began to lightly bang her head against her hands.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered. Everything she did was just so stupid. Why was she like that to Santana? She was never mean and took pride in that fact. She loved being caring and open and honest with people, but she found herself different with the Latina. She was almost _scared._ She was just so confused; she'd never acted that way before.

Despite her random character change, Brittany still didn't feel bad for her crudeness towards Santana. After all, she had been twice as rude back.

_No, Brittany. You aren't going to feel bad for what you said or did. She deserved it. Besides it wasn't even that bad. You're just being dumb._

* * *

Santana sat on her board, in the same position that the blonde had left her in minuets ago. She was numb, the words rang through her head – _You know what Santana? Fuck you._ She'd heard the words said plenty of times before, and said them more often than not. But hearing them from the girl she found herself adoring, before she'd even met her just stung.

Something about the way she had said them seemed wrong, like she wasn't used of saying it. Maybe that's why it actually made Santana think. Surely the blonde wasn't normally the way she just was, Santana thought. What had made her tick then? She didn't even think she said anything that bad.

Santana found herself knowing one thing for sure though. She was definitely attracted to Brittany. Never before had she 'wasted' so much time thinking about someone, or how her words affected him or her. Frankly, she never cared. But she felt _herself _crumbling over the fact that she had hurt Brittany.

Then she came to another revelation she had never had before, she needed to apologize. Santana Lopez was actually going to _apologize. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, Guys! Sorry this has taken so long to get up! I was on vacation when Chapters 1&2 were posted, and had to spend time with family. Then, I had tons of school work and ended up spilling tea on my laptop. I just got it back this week! I kinda rushed this one out. Sorry for any mistakes! Hope you enjoy. xx - M**

* * *

Santana got out of the water, then walked towards her house, she entered still sopping wet and nearly slipped on the slick marble floors. She heard voices coming from inside of the living room area, and quickly tried to escape. In the midst of all that happened in the past few minuets, she forgot she'd have to sit through a dinner with Brittany and her family. _Talk about awkward._

She skipped past the entrance to the living room, and was a step away from the stairs when her mom called out to her. "Santana, come meet the Pierces."

Santana huffed, then walked back towards the living room. She poked her head into the room, and scooted her body to follow. She was relieved to see that Brittany had yet to arrive.

"I'm kind of wet, is it okay if I come back in a second?" she smiled at the blonde family sitting on her couch and waved a small hello. Her mother nodded in response, so she made her way back towards her room to change.

She walked into her en-suite bathroom and removed her wet clothes, before going into her walk-in closet.

Rummaging through her wardrobe before pulling out a casual, strapless black dress and pulling it on. She really just wanted to put on pajama pants and a tank, but knew her mother would settle for no less than what she was wearing. An unapproved look was already expected. Knowing her mother would punish her later if she didn't look somewhat presentable, she returned to the bathroom to put on some light make up and comb through her raven locks.

After deciding she looked good enough, she left her room and made her way down the stairs. Right as her foot hit the second to last step she heard the doorbell ring.

"Tana, can you get that?" her mom called out. She knew it wasn't a request, so she went to the door, and carelessly opened it before even checking who it was.

Standing in front of her was her new "enemy", who also happened to be her object of affection. Her jaw went slack as she took in the blonde's appearance for the second time; she just couldn't get over how impossibly beautiful she was.

Brittany was wearing a light blue tank that made her eyes pop, along with a pair of white shorts and flip flops that had a duck accessory on the strap. Santana met her eyes, and her knees went weak.

"Hey," Brittany said.

"Hi," Santana replied, Brittany didn't make a move, and she realized she needed to let Brittany in. "They're all in the living room, you can uh, you can come in." She opened the door wider and let Brittany in.

The blonde timidly slid past the darker girl, and walked towards where she could hear her father's booming laughter. "Oh, good. I see you two have met," Maribel said as the girls entered the living room. Brittany mumbled an 'mhm' as a response, and didn't lift her head to greet anyone. She took a seat on the empty two-seater sofa, and began to play with her fingers as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

Seeing that there was no other space for her to sit, Santana nervously made her way towards Brittany, and sat onside of her still trying to be as far away as possible. She didn't want to do anything to upset Brittany again, and was afraid that one little move would make the girl snap again. Brittany didn't even lift her head to acknowledge that Santana had moved next to her.

The girls' parents went on talking about anything and everything, before Brittany's most dreaded subject came up – schooling. Of course her mom would find the time time shout out all of Hayley's accomplishments; if she could she would send a mass e-mail to the world to tell them just how smart her little girl was.

"Hayley skipped two grades, and still has a 3.9 GPA. She's quite the little genius if you ask me. She's also the president of Student Council at her school, and she's number one in the class."

"Wow! That's great. Santana is pretty good at school. Last year she had a 4.0 the whole time. It's kind of crazy though, because we're always moving. We're so proud that she can always keep up. What about Brittany?"

"_No, no, no." _Brittany thought, _"This can't be happening not now. My day was shit enough, Mom. Don't you dare."_

Her mother's smile faltered quickly, "Well, um, school isn't Brittany's forte. She's never been good at it. She's just not as smart as Hayley. No matter what we do, she just can't measure up."

Santana's ears caught the offensive comment thrown towards Brittany, was her own mother seriously calling her stupid? Before Santana even had a chance to compliment Brittany by saying how great she is at surfing, and how she must be really good at other sports too, Brittany took the floor.

"You know Mom," Brittany began. Her voice had lost its typical calm quality and instead she was nearly shouting at her mother. "I know I'm not good at school. But that doesn't make Hayley better than me. It doesn't mean that I'm not just as good. Get over it, I won't ever be her," she spat.

Brittany was practically on flames. The tips of her ears and her face were red with anger. She had stopped wringing her hands and instead they were shaking. She stood up so fast that she nearly toppled back down onto the couch, but her balance quickly took over and she stayed standing. She stormed off towards the front door of the Lopez residence without another word.

The room was left in a silent shock; everyone except for Hayley's jaw was dropped in disbelief of the scene that had just unraveled before them. In Hayley's mind, this outburst had been long overdue. She saw how their mother's obvious favoritism affected Brittany, and on multiple occasions had walked in on her sister crying due to her so-called "stupidity". Brittany was anything but stupid, but no one could tell. Hayley knew just how smart her sister is, but it's in her own way. She thinks outside of the box, she understands things that no one else does. In reality, Brittany is smarter than Hayley, but no one had yet to see it except for Hayley.

Mrs. Pierce's mouth began to open and close, much as a fish would do. She quickly regained her composure however, and was soon flooding the silence with her loud, overly dramatic apologies.

"I'm so sorry, I have no idea what has gotten into her. She is not normally like this."

"Oh no, no, it's fine! Girls will be girls, right? You really can't control them at this age," Maribel consoled.

_Damn right you can't control us._ She stood up in the same fashion that Brittany had, except her balance wasn't so great, and she fell back on to the couch. As quickly as the fall had happened she was back on her feet. "I'm going to go check on her, you know, to uh, to um, see if I can get her to come back."

Santana exited the room and made her way to follow Brittany. Her search didn't last long. When she opened the front door, Brittany fell backwards, landing on Santana's feet. She had been leaned against the front door sobbing, much to Santana's dismay.

The darker girl quickly bent down and took Brittany into her arms. "Hey, hey. Shhhhh, it's okay." She began to rub Brittany's back; doing anything she could to console her. She had thought that her actions would be rejected, considering their earlier encounter, but Brittany's tears just kept falling. She didn't even have the strength to push Santana off of her.

The girls were now leaned against the wall by Santana's front door, and Brittany's legs were tangled Santana's. Santana had her arm around Brittany's shoulders, and the blonde's head was resting on Santana. Her milky white skin contrasted so greatly to Santana's tan, caramel colored skin; but to Brittany, it looked perfect.

That's what scared her- the thought that she could meet someone and fall in love with them. Santana scared her, because never had she seen someone and just loved them instantly. They had hardly said anything to each other besides Brittany screaming at her, she knew nothing about Santana, they weren't even _friends_; but Brittany wanted to talk to her, she wanted to know everything about her, she wanted to be **more** than friends. She felt like there was a magnetic pull between her and Santana. She had never just wanted to _be_ with someone. She didn't know how she was supposed to act, or what she was supposed to do, she couldn't love someone else, and she shouldn't love someone else. That's why she yelled at Santana; to push her away. But still, Santana was just so goddamned perfect. Here she was, holding Brittany while she cried her eyes out, after Brittany had yelled at her and basically told her to fuck off. It didn't make sense, none of it made sense. Why would anyone want to be around Brittany, why would Santana was to be around Brittany?

"Hey, Britt, calm down, it's alright. You're going to be okay. I've got you," Santana cooed softly into Brittany's ear. She'd been whispering these sweet nothings to the blonde beauty for the past few minuets, and with each one Brittany seemed to relax a bit more. A little while later Brittany's tears had stopped, and she was hiccupping into Santana's shoulder.

She lifted her head, and began to wipe her face off, she knew she probably looked like a mess; and she did. That didn't make Santana's eyes leave her though. She still thought that Brittany was the most beautiful girl that she had ever seen.

"Ugh, sorry. You didn't have to do that." Brittany croaked while wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"I wanted to," Santana replied, the corners of her mouth slightly turning up.

"Well you shouldn't have. You're just as bad as my mom." She quickly snapped back.

Just as she had finally brought her guard down, she pulled it back up. She refused to be vulnerable; she refused to give Santana access to hurt her.

"I don't understand…"

"You think I'm just as stupid as she does. You said so yourself, remember?"

"Oh my gosh," all of a sudden it clicked in Santana's head. "That's why you got so upset isn't it? Because I said you were stupid. Shit. Brittany, I'm so sorry. Look, I didn't mean it like that. I don't think you're actually stupid- just sometimes, when I'm angry I say things I don't mean. I'm positive that you aren't actually stupid. I shouldn't have said what I did," Santana rambled. Countless 'sorrys' were going through her head at once, and they were making their way out of her mouth a million miles a minuet. "I mean, we don't even know each other. There's no way I could actually think that you're stupid. All I know about you is that you have really pretty hair, and that your eyes are bluer than the ocean and you have an awesome body," she admitted before she could stop herself. She felt her cheeks begin to heat up. "I-uh, I mean…Shit, um, I…"

_Damnit, Lopez. What the hell is wrong with you? Since when have you acted like this? 'Your eyes are bluer than the ocean'? Are you kidding me? Get your shit together, Santana. You're making such an idiot out of yourself. What happened to play it cool? _

"Sorry, Britt…I wasn't supposed to say that. I'm sorry. I get it if you're like totally creeped out and never want to talk to me aga-"

Her words were silenced by the softest pink lips crashing into hers. Brittany's hand found the back of her neck, pulling her in closer. Somehow through her state of shock Santana began to move her lips along with the blonde's, creating the most magical feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt like she was spinning, almost as if she had died and gone to heaven.

_This must be heaven because Brittany is definitely an angel. _

Much sooner than Santana would have liked Brittany pulled away, her blue eyes a shade darker than they were before- but not with arousal, it was fear. Santana detected it immediately, and wondered if the bliss she had felt seconds before was the same for Brittany. _Probably not._

"I should go, now." Brittany said as she stood and wiped her mouth, trying to get the delicious, delicious taste of Santana from her lips. She left Santana sitting there in a silent, confused state.

Santana just sat, thoughts running through her brain. Was she okay with the kiss? I mean, she did kiss me after all. And, she didn't pull away right away; she had to have liked it too right? I swear I heard a little moan. I know it wasn't me. No, you're imagining it. If she liked you too, she wouldn't have left. Now you're just being a predatory gay, Santana. You're actually ridiculous. Whatever, that can't happen again. Just friends, you can do that. At least try. That'll work. You can be friends. Right? _Probably not._

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing. If you have any questions don't be afraid to PM me, or message me on my tumblr, .com. I'll answer anything, and I don't bite! Also, sorry if you guys find Brittany's behavior a bit confusing. It'll all unfold a little later on. Look forward to longer chapters! Wooooo! xx - M**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Guys! I'm pretty sure this chapter is the longest yet! Yay! It might not be, not sure. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. If I did the show wouldn't be so shitty.**

**Also, shoutout to hlnwst, who is one of my favorite writers, and followed the story! I had a fangirl moment. Anyway, check her out. Thanks for following this story, I actually am in love with your writing! **

* * *

It had been one week, exactly one week since she felt Brittany's perfect, pink lips against her own. It had been one week of stolen glances at her while she was walking to the beach. It had been one week of pretending that Brittany had never kissed her, almost as if it had all been just a figment of her imagination. It had been one week of not speaking to the person she wanted to talk to the most. The worst part, to Santana, was that all she honestly wanted at the time was to be Brittany's friend. She wanted to comfort her in her time of need, and she had, until Brittany decided to be careless and reckless and kiss her. But, _no,_ she thought, it isn't careless it's the exact opposite. She _cares_, Brittany_ cares_. She wouldn't have kissed her if she didn't, the idea that maybe Brittany got butterflies similar to the ones Santana had driven her slowly insane.

Her love-driven cryptic obsession with Brittany and that damn kiss is what had Santana's feet pounding into the hot sand chasing after Brittany. As soon as Brittany came up from under the salty-water and made eye contact with Santana, she ran the opposite direction. The last thing Brittany wanted right now was to have to talk to Santana about yet another of her stupid mistakes. She had purposely done everything to ignore her for the past week, she had stayed inside most of the day, except leaving at 6 in the morning to make her way to a beach on the opposite side of town, and came in through the front door at 11:30 after she knew Santana would already be out surfing. The rest of her day was spent hiding in her room with the curtains drawn closed so they couldn't even accidentally see one another through their windows, which were conveniently across from one another. She thought that maybe if she went out a little later, when Santana is normally inside doing god-knows-what that she wouldn't get caught in this situation, but once again her brain and thinking skills had failed her.

"Brittany, Brittany! Wait, come back! Stop running, please!"

Brittany could hear Santana's breathing becoming more and more ragged as she ran after her, and she could hear the pleading in her voice, but she just didn't want to deal with it.

"Britt, please."

"Why?" she finally retorts, throwing her arms up. "So you can tell me I shouldn't have, shouldn't have…"

"Kissed me?"

"Yeah, that," she shot back in a whisper.

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Then what do you want?"

"I don't know, to talk? I mean, I want to be friends."

"Friends don't kiss friends, Santana."

"You kissed me."

"Thanks for pointing that out, I'm to stupid to have realized myself, huh?"

"I never said that."

"Stop. Just stop with this whole 'princess-in-shining-armor' thing, Santana. I don't need you to coddle me from anything; I don't need you to say you don't think I'm stupid because you do. You said so yourself."

"Brittany, I don't think you're stupid okay. I'm sorry that I ever said that, _I'm _stupid for saying it. You aren't stupid, and I'm not trying to coddle you. I just, I want to talk."

"About what?"

"I didn't really get to finish apologizing," Santana starts, "I really don't think that you're stupid Brittany. I never should have told you that, okay? I'm stupid. I'm not really good with people or friends. I actually don't have friends, but I want to be yours. I know I already screwed up already, and I'm sorry, I'm really fucking sorry. I'm an idiot. I, you, you aren't stupid. I'm sure you're a lot smarter than me."

"Don't call yourself an idiot or stupid. That's just as bad."

"But I-"

"No buts. You aren't stupid."

"Can you please forgive me? I'll make it up to you, I swear. I'm sorry; I just really want us to be friends. I mean, we live next door and we both surf, it could be fun ya'know?"

"Sure, just stop saying sorry." Brittany laughed out

"So, uh, like I said, I um, don't really have friends, so uh, what do…what do"

"Friends do?"

"Yeah…"

"You have a stuttering problem."

"Sorry," she says, and then under her breath mumbles "You just make me really fucking nervous."

"Stop saying sorry Santana."

"Sorry. Shit. Fuck."

"You shouldn't cuss either. It's bad."

"Okay, sorry. Damnit. Shit. Ugh, fuck. Sorry."

Brittany was almost doubled over in laughter at Santana's feeble attempts to correct herself.

"I'm trying here, Britt."

"That's okay. So now, back to what friend stuff."

"Tell me what friends do," Santana requests while taking a seat on the sand.

Brittany opens her mouth to begin talking, but Santana just giggles at how awkward the taller girl looks from that angle. She reaches up and tugs her hand, gesturing for her to take a seat on side of her.

"Well," she tries again, "friends do friend things. Like…swimming, and going to movies, and getting dinner and stuff. It's like dating, but not."

"I haven't really dated a lot either."

"No?"

"I don't do people."

"You don't do people?"

"Well, I do people. Wanky. I don't really do any sort of relationship. Not normally."

"So why now?"

"You're different."

"You're weird."

"Maybe a bit."

"What's our first act of friendship gonna be?"

"Don't ask me! You're supposed to be the friend expert here."

"We'll start easy. How about we go to a movie? You don't have to talk at movies. But it's still fun, and friend-y."

"Okay. What movie d'ya wanna see?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Pinky promise," Santana declared, holding her pinky finger out.

Brittany linked their pinkies and neither girl made a move to let go; however both girls felt tingles go up their arms at the contact.

"It's silly. Toy Story 3."

"A kids' movie?"

"My mom won't take me. I really wanna see it. I love cartoons and Disney. Didn't you watch the other two when you were little?"

"Yeah, but we're 17 now. They stopped being interesting when I was like 7."

"I wanna know how the story ends. Please, Santana?"

"I'll take you, Britt Britt."

Brittany's face beamed, her smiled stretching from cheek to cheek.

"Say that again."

"I'll take you?"

"No, the other thing."

"Britt Britt?"

"No one's called me that before…it's cute."

"Don't friends give friends nicknames?" Santana questioned suddenly embarrassed.

"'Course they do, _Sanny._ Now take me to my damn movie!" she noted.

"You shouldn't cuss, Britt. It's not good." Santana mocked.

Brittany only shook her head in response, then stood pulling Santana up along with her.

The girls began to walk back towards their houses in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"So, do you like want to change before we go? I don't really think you can go to a movie wearing a swimsuit," Santana commented, breaking the silence.

"Well, it'd probably be pretty cold so yeah."

"Wanna meet back in front or our houses in 15 minuets? I can drive."

"Sure. Wear something hot." Brittany winked.

Santana's jaw dropped and she clenched her thighs. Brittany's wink was the hottest thing she had ever seen. She began to flush, and her mouth was still opened.

"Relax, San. I was just kidding." She joked before walking backwards and entering her house.

* * *

Fifteen minuets later Santana was waiting outside leaning on the hood of her mustang with her eyes closed, daydreaming about her favorite blonde. Brittany may have been joking about dressing hot, but Santana took her seriously. She was wearing her tightest skinny jeans (they make her ass look really good), a white corset-like top, and her favorite leather jacket, all topped off by her Ray-Ban aviators.

"Is red your favorite color or something?" Brittany asked, coming out of nowhere.

"Shit, you scared me Britt."

"Answer my question!" she whined.

"I don't know, I guess? I like black too. Why?"

"I can tell. Your car, your board, everything is red or black. But that's okay; you look good in those colors. I guess that's why you like them huh?"

"I guess. What's your favorite color Britt Britt?" Santana questioned while tugging down her top. Even just simple conversation with Brittany had her nervous way beyond what's normal.

"I don't like to pick favorites. They're all pretty you know? I don't think it's fair to pick one over the others. But this week I really like brown."

"_Everything about her is so damned perfect, even her favorite color. Her fucking favorite color! 'I don't like to choose favorites. It's not fair. Look at me I'm Brittany Pierce and I'm just freakin' perfect!" _

"Brown? Isn't that supposed to be, like, everyone's least favorite?"

"I like it," the blonde responded. What she didn't say is that brown is only her favorite because it's the color of Santana's eyes.

"Welp, let's go." She said while opening the passenger side door of her '69 mustang, allowing Brittany to get in.

"Isn't opening doors kind of a date thing?" Brittany teased.

"I'm new to this stuff, don't make fun of me! I'm just trying to be nice Britt."

The car ride was probably the most fun Santana had in a long time. Instead of making conversation like normal, as soon as the car was started Brittany turned the radio up as loud as it could go, and switched it to her favorite station. She danced like a maniac, and sang along way out of key, doing anything she could to get a laugh out of Santana.

She had only seen her laugh a few times, but it was already her favorite sight and sound. Her voice was musical when she laughed, and it was beautiful. Not to mention the cute way her nose crinkles up and she pokes her tongue out of her teeth at the end. Her voice, her face, everything about Santana had Brittany swooning. She couldn't find it in her to care tonight. She couldn't stop herself from going out and doing things like this with Santana, they're just friends after all. Friends do stuff like this. They like to see each other laugh right? That's why this is totally okay.

* * *

"Hey Britt, do you want popcorn or candy?"

"Mmm, I don't like choosing favorites! Both!"

"You can't use that excuse for everything!"

"Sure I can. I'm Brittany S. Pierce, and I do what I want!" she said the last part while poking Santana in her stomach, making her laugh uncontrollably.

"Just order what you want. I'm paying"

One bag of M&M's, one box of Sour Patch Watermelons, two medium popcorns, one bottle of water, and a Dr. Pepper later, the girls were finally sitting in the theater watching the movie.

They were easily the oldest ones in the room without parent escorts, but they were laughing the loudest. Even though Santana was 'no longer amused' by Toy Story, she seemed to be having a good time; that made Brittany have a good time.

* * *

"No, no, no! Be careful" Brittany heard Santana muttering. When she turned her head to look at the supposed badass she saw a few tears streaming down her cheek.

"Hey San?"

"Hm?" she quickly started to wipe her tears away.

"They're all gonna be okay. It's a Disney movie."

"I know, but still. Shh, look."

* * *

"I'm soooo hungry."

"You just ate a whole popcorn and a bag of M&M's, Britt!"

"I want food. Like real food."

"Where do you want to go?"

"There's this really good diner like 15 minuets from here!"

"What's it called?"

"The Nest. It's like my favorite place ever."

"I thought you didn't like to pick favorites?"

"Sometimes picking favorites is okay. Can we go? Please, Sanny?"

"Of course, Britt Britt. But I don't know where it is."

"Can I drive?"

"I don't let anyone drive my car, Britt. It's my baby."

"I'm a really good driver! Come on!" she pulled her famous pout, and watched as Santana's stance faded.

"Okay, okay. Fine, drive my damn car." Santana complied, tossing Britt the keys.

"Sometimes directions confuse me, but I promise I won't lose us."

"You're not making me feel good about letting you drive my baby."

"Just trust me."

* * *

"Hey, hey! It's Brittany!" an oldish looking man greeted.

"Hi Joe! I brought a friend."

"Who's this pretty lady? I haven't seen you before."

"Her name is Santana, she just moved here."

"Hi," Santana shyly waved.

"Santana, I like it. It's spicy. Are you Mexican? I can make burritos."

"Joe, stop it!" Brittany giggled, "That's mean. Everyone knows Mexicans don't actually eat burritos. That would be too obvious. They actually like burgers."

"I'm Puerto Rican. And I'm not really hungry."

"Nonsense! No friend of Brittany's comes here and doesn't eat!" Joe argued, before walking off into the kitchen.

"Joe is my almost-kind of-sort of grandpa. I've been coming here since I was little, and his hair was still brown. He makes the best burgers, and he's really funny,' she said while taking a seat at a booth near the back of the small restaurant.

"What's it gonna be today, Ducky?" a red-haired lady asked Brittany.

"Can we both have cheeseburgers and fries?"

"Milkshakes?"

"Yep!" Brittany answered.

"Why did that waitress call you 'Ducky', Britt?"

"It's my nickname. They've called me that since I was 7."

"Why?"

"I like ducks. They're like, my lucky charm. Lucky Ducky," she giggled.

"That's cute."

* * *

"Hey San?" Brittany probed.

"Yeah?" Santana responded while eating a fry.

"You totally loved the movie."

"I did not!" the Latina protested.

"You laughed louder than me, and I saw you crying!"

"I didn't cry." Santana said shaking her head.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"You were right, he does make really good burgers."

"I know! It's like magic," Brittany agreed. "Hey Joe, we're heading out!"

"Bye Ducky. I'll see ya soon. Bring Santana back, yeah?"

"I will. Thanks, Joe!"

"I'm driving back."

"I didn't want to drive your ugly car anyway!"

"Don't call her ugly, she might hear you!" Santana shout-whispered, while taking the drivers' seat.

* * *

The girls rode back to their houses in content silence, neither feeling the need to break the silence. Once they were parked in Santana's driveway, they both hesitated to leave the car.

Santana turned to face Brittany, and took a moment to enjoy the sight of her, with the moon softly lighting her face. _Damn she's beautiful. _

"I had a lot of fun Britt."

"Me too. Thanks for bringing me to see Toy Story."

"Anytime, B, anytime."

Brittany smiled then exited the car. She began to walk back towards her house, but turned after she heard Santana's car door close.

"Hey Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my favorite."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey, Everyone! This update took me like, forever. I know, I know. Sorry! I've had lots of school work and had trouble writing this chapter. I'm not that happy with it, but here it is, enjoy! **

**P.S. Don't be afraid to review (: A little encouragement is always nice. Or, message me on my tumblr, it's the same as here!**

* * *

"_You're my favorite." _Those three words had been ringing in Santana's head all night. From the second they left Brittany's mouth, it was all she heard. She had done something right; she was Brittany's favorite. Brittany, who doesn't choose favorites, picked Santana as her favorite. _Her favorite what? Friend? Person? What does she mean?_

Santana could clearly tell that Brittany had let her guard down that night. On her past two encounters with Brittany she had been nothing but cold and harsh, though she had let Santana see her cry. But this time, it was different. It was almost as if Brittany had completely forgotten her and Santana's short past, and instead like they had been friends their whole lives.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ Santana turned her head towards the window, where she heard the incessant tapping, but it had stopped, so she turned away, and went back to removing her makeup. _Tap. Tap. Tap. _She walked towards the window and pushed her curtains back to be met with possibly the best sight in the world.

Brittany was standing in her window, already dressed in her pajamas with her hair tied up, she motioned for Santana to open her window, like hers already was.

"I didn't say goodnight," she stated simply.

"Jesus, Britt. You scared the shit out of me! I thought there was gonna be an axe murderer or something!"

"So why'd you look, silly?"

"I dunno. What's up?"

"Just wanted to tell you goodnight."

"Night, Britt Britt," Santana smiled

"Sleep tight, don't let the axe murderers bite!" Brittany joked back.

Santana rolled her eyes, and then watched Brittany close her window and curtains before doing the same. She then crawled into bed, and fell asleep thinking of her sweet blonde, until she realized Brittany isn't really hers. Because they're just friends, and that's all they're going to be.

* * *

"Rise and shine, porcupine!" Brittany exclaimed shaking Santana slightly.

"What the FUCK?!" Santana shot up almost instantly at Brittany's touch, and began to flail her limbs, nearly hitting Brittany in the face. "Oh my god, it's just you Britt. Shit. You scared me, what are you doing here?"

"Just coming visit my new favorite friend, who apparently isn't a morning person…"

_Friend, right, favorite friend. That's what she meant when she said I was her favorite. Her favorite friend, just friend, we're only friends. _

Brittany certainly hadn't meant that Santana was only her favorite friend when she had so foolishly said that last night. What she had really meant was that Santana is her favorite person, her favorite everything. She had spent the whole night awake working about what Santana would think of her word vomit when she said that, and decided she could take the easy way out, declaring Santana her favorite friend, as to not scare the beautiful Latina who she so desperately wanted in ways she knew she couldn't have.

"Mmmm, why do you have to visit me in the morning though, B?"

"I could go…if that's what you want." Brittany said in a dejected tone while she began to turn towards Santana's door.

"NO!" Santana replied, reaching out and grabbing Brittany's wrist. "Stay, please."

A huge grin took over Brittany's face, and Santana couldn't stop herself from thinking that Brittany's smile was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"What are we doing?" Santana asked.

"Hmm?"

"Today, you want to hang out, right? That's why you're here isn't it?" she asked suddenly flustered, had she interpreted Brittany wrong? Was that not what she wanted? Of course it wasn't. Brittany was probably just coming to tell Santana, nicely because Santana couldn't ever imagine Brittany being purposely hurtful, that she never wanted to see her again.

"Oh, yeah. Well, um," the blonde cleared her throat, "you should probably change before we do anything…"

Santana looked down to see what she was wearing before she realized that she wasn't wearing anything at all, and that up until a few seconds ago she had been shielded by her sheets, but now her body was on full display to Brittany.

The Latina's cheeks flushed to a pink hue, though ethnic people don't really blush, and she pulled her sheets up quickly to cover herself.

"Uh, yeah. Um, sorry, I just…uh,"

"Wasn't expecting a guest?" Brittany giggled.

"Mhm.." Santana said covering her face.

Brittany reached towards Santana's face, and moved her hands so she could see the other girl.

"It's okay Sanny, I like to sleep naked too." She admitted honestly.

Santana only shifted uncomfortably in response. The thought of Brittany naked made her subconsciously clench her legs together, and a slight tingly feeling formed in her lower stomach.

"Right, uh, can you like, turn around while I grab some clothes?"

"Sure!" Brittany said, turning to face the window that gave a direct view into hers.

She heard Santana get out of the bed and heard her moving around, rummaging through her drawers and it took all of her willpower not to turn around a sneak a peak at the shorter girl's backside. Then, a genius idea popped into her head.

"Hey, San?"

"Yeah?" Santana replied while walking into her en-suite to change.

"We should totally like, get walkie-talkies, so we can talk to each other from our rooms!"

"That's what phones are for, Brittany."

"Yeah, but walkie-talkies would be so much more fun." Santana could here the pout in Brittany's voice; it was then she realized she would already do anything to please the blonde.

"You're right, Britt. They would be fun, we can go get some today at target."

"Can we get some other stuff to have fun with too, San?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, fun stuff?" Brittany said lamely.

"Whatever you want, B." and Santana meant that whole-heartedly. She would give Brittany anything she wanted, if she only wanted a friendship, that's what she'd give her. If Brittany wanted her to buy walkie-talkies, she'd buy them. If Brittany wanted her to buy a whole country, she'd get it for her. Brittany's wish is Santana's command.

* * *

After Santana was changed and ready for the day the two girls got into Santana's mustang and drove off to the nearest Target, with Brittany singing and dancing along to the radio much as she had the previous night.

The second Santana put the car in park Brittany was already unbuckled and opening the passenger side door.

"Sanny! Hurry up!" Brittany nagged.

"Okay, okay, slow your roll, B," Santana laughed.

After Santana had exited the car Brittany began running towards the electric sliding doors, and entered the store. Santana, who had ran after her shouting about how they could get hit by a car, walked into the store panting and out of breath.

"Someone's out of shape," Brittany teased, poking a breathless Santana in the ribs.

"Hush and get us a cart," Santana snapped.

"That was mean, Sanny. I was only joking. Apologize," the blonde ordered.

"Britt, seriously, just get a cart so we can get the stuff."

"No," Brittany huffed, "Apologize then I'll get the cart."

"I'll get it myself," she said pushing past Brittany.

The first two minuets of the girls walking around was silent, with Santana stuck in her own stubborn mind, and Brittany angrily giving the brunette the silent treatment.

Santana interrupted the silence one they reached the aisle of camping goods where the walkie-talkies were. "Get whichever ones you want, Brittany."

"I don't think I want to talk to you anymore."

"You're talking to me now."

Realizing her mistake, Brittany turned around and walked towards another shelf.

"Brittany, come on. It's not that big of a deal."

"You were mean, and it hurt my feelings. That's not how you make friends, Santana."

"You are so fucking stubborn!"

"Me? I'm stubborn? Right, Santana. You're the one who can't even say sorry."

"I don't need to apologize for that, it was fucking – "

"It was fucking what? Stupid? Is that what you were gonna say?"

"No…Britt…"

"No, it was. You were going to say it was fucking stupid. You know what I think is _fucking stupid_, Santana? The fact that you can't say a measly sorry for being rude. How are you ever going to make friends? You can't even say 'I'm sorry' when you've done something hurtful. And you damn well know how I feel about the word stupid."

"Britt…" Santana dropped her head in shame, "I was wrong, okay? I should've just said sorry for being snappy back there. And I know I shouldn't have even thought about using the word stupid. I'm sorry, alright? I'll try harder I promise. Please."

"Whatever, let's just get this shit and go."

"I thought you don't like cussing?"

"Yes, but I'm angry."

"I didn't mean to make you angry, Britt-Britt," Santana said stepping closer towards Brittany.

"It's whatever, Santana."

"No, it's not. I'm stubborn, and bitchy, and angry, and I shouldn't be any of those things towards you. You've never done anything to me."

"I was mean to you before."

"Yeah," the caramel-skinned girl chuckled, "but that's okay. You made up for it."

"How?"

"By being you," Santana reached up and placed a part of Brittany's hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, Britt-Britt. I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"Pinky promise you won't be mean again, and I'll forgive you."

Santana linked their pinkies and then brought Brittany back to the walkie-talkies they had previously been looking at, never letting go of Brittany's little finger.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! San, look how cute it is!" Brittany called while holding up a purple stuffed unicorn with oversized pink eyes. "Isn't it adorable?"

"It is cute. Put it in the basket, I'll get it for you."

"Nah, you don't have to. I already have like 10 stuffed unicorns."

"Do you have this one?"

"No."

"Did I buy you any of them?"

"No?"

"So I'm getting you this one." The shorter girl declared, placing it in their shopping cart. "Do we have everything you want?"

"I think so!"

Brittany and Santana made their way over towards the check-outs and placed their items on the belt.

"That'll be $203.65," the cashier stated.

Without a second thought, Santana pulled out her credit card and swiped it.

"San that's a lot of money."

"Doesn't matter, B. Can you help me with some of these bags? I don't want to have to bring the cart back in."

"Let me pay you back for it, most of it is stuff I wanted anyway."

"Nope. I wanted to get it for you. Now come on, the quicker we get this stuff in my car, the faster we can play with it."

* * *

The girls went back to Santana's house, and began unpacking the bags in Santana's room, appreciating their haul.

"Really, B, why do we need 10,000 water balloons? What are we gonna do with that many?"

"It's better to have too much than not enough, right?"

"You're right, Britt-Britt. Look, I found your unicorn."

"You really didn't have to get it for me, San, but thanks. I love it."

"What's its name?"

"Mmmm…I dunno. Help me think of one?"

"Valerie?"

"Why that?"

"There's this song, by um, Amy Winehouse, named Valerie and I love it. It's one of my favorites."

"Can you sing it for me?"

"Uh…I don't know Britt."

"Your mom said you're a good singer."

"When?"

"That night my family was supposed to have dinner here, but I you know…"

"You remember her saying that?"

The blonde blushed, because yes, she had remembered that; along with every other detail that had been disclosed to her about the young Latina. She wanted to know everything about her, and refused to forget even the littlest detail. Everything new she learned about Santana had her resolve crumbling, and she was falling further and further into her, completely forgetting the protective walls she had spent years building.

"Yeah, I guess."

Santana inhaled deeply, and looked down at her fidgeting hands. Singing in front of people had never made her nervous before, she loved to perform for people, she loved to be on stage and be the center of attention; but something about the blue eyes looking into her own so expectantly had her shaking in her pants. Brittany certainly was not one to judge, that was not what feared Santana, she knew no matter what she sounds like Brittany would still think she's great. Instead, it was that singing had always been her passion, and her emotion. It was her way out, her escape from any reality, where she could create her own reality. Singing and music was a huge part of her; of her soul. Sharing something so close to her, with a single person meant something she had never done before—it meant opening herself up to Brittany, opening herself up for a probable world of hurt. When she sings, no matter how happy the song, she's vulnerable, and being vulnerable around Brittany could not end well.

"I guess I could sing a little for you…just the chorus okay?"

Brittany placed her unicorn in her crossed legs, and had her undivided attention on her clearly anxious friend.

"_Since I've come on home,_

_Well my body's been a mess_

_And I've missed you ginger hair_

_And the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over? _

_Stop making a fool out of me_

_Why don't you come on over Valerie?"_

Santana's jazzy, raspy voice rang out through the room, helplessly entrancing Brittany. She felt her smile grow with every line Santana sang, and felt like suddenly, she understood Santana more. From hearing her sing, it was like now, she knew everything about her. She was so soulful, so emotional, so heartfelt, and only in a few lines of a song; Brittany was wonderstruck, Brittany was _in love_ with Santana, helplessly so, but now, she wasn't afraid.

"San, that was beautiful. You...your voice…I, wow. I mean, your mom said you were good, but. Shit."

"Why, thank you, Ms. Pierce. I'll take your cussing as a sign that I did something right?"

"You did. That was so good. Definitely name worthy," Brittany referenced to the un-named stuffed toy in her lap. "I shall call her Valerie, and she shall be mine. And she shall be my Valerie."

The two girls began giggling, then their eyes met, and slowly the laughter faded. For the first time, and awkward silence emerged between the two.

"How about we uh, pick up this stuff then have a water balloon fight?"

"San?"

"Yeah, B?"

"Why did we need nerf guns and water guns?"

"You put them in the cart, not me. We'll find something to do with them."

"Can I take a set home with me? So that I have my own?"

"Are you planning a sneak attack on me?"

Brittany feigned hurt, and brought her hand to her heart, "But of course not! Just friendly fire," she giggled.

* * *

Two hours and 300 filled water balloons later, the girls stood each on their own lawn, with a bucket of balloons waiting for the war to begin.

Brittany made the first move, reaching into her barrel and pulling out a plump, purple balloon, then launching it at Santana.

Santana jumped back, then squealed shocked at how cold the water was.

"Did that hurt, San? I'm sorry!"

"No! It's just cold."

"Really?"

"Feel for yourself," she teased, tossing a balloon at Brittany and missing, instead it landed about a foot away from her feet, and didn't even burst.

"You might have to try a little harder," Brittany said before grabbing water balloons in each hand, then aiming for Santana's bikini-clad chest, hitting her target perfectly.

"This is war, Pierce!"

"Whatever you say Lopez. Right now it's Pierce: 3 Lopez: 0," the dry blonde poked her tongue out, eliciting her soaking opponent.

Santana reacted by grabbing her own balloons, and shooting them quickly, actually managing to hit Brittany a few times.

The two went on for about 5 minuets before Santana reached into her bucket, only to find that she no longer had any balloons left.

"B! I'm out!" she shouted.

"Too bad, loser! I told you to pace yourself," she retorted.

Santana, being the sore loser she is, ran into Brittany's yard, towards her bucket, and attempted to steal some of her balloons, which resulted in the two of them toppling the bucket over and both falling to the ground in their attempts to get the most balloons.

Somehow, the pair ended up wrestling over a large green balloon. Santana turned her body, so she'd be laying on her back, when Brittany tossed a leg over her torso, effectively straddling Santana.

Brittany's hands covered Santana's, and the pressure they were putting on the balloon became too much, as it burst spraying all over both of them.

However, neither girl moved, and their eyes locked. Brittany's hands were still clutching onto Santana's, and she felt herself slowly leaning towards Santana's face.

Subconsciously, Santana licked her lips, and partially parted them, anticipating what would come next.

Brittany nor Santana seemed to be thinking through what was about to happen, as both were eager, and had been dreaming about a moment like this, not knowing the other girl felt the same.

Brittany moved in even closer, her nose slightly nudging Santana's upper lip, and just before her lips were about to touch Santana's she shot back quickly, tossing herself off of Santana, and rising to the ground.

"I can't do this Santana. I- I have to go," Brittany lied, tears welling in her eyes.

Santana laid on the ground, and helplessly watched as Brittany went into her house, much like what had happened a few days before when Brittany had kissed her on the porch.

She knew now, she knew Brittany wanted this, just as badly as she does. After all, Brittany was the one who leaned in, Brittany was the one who straddled her, and for heaven's sake Brittany was the one who kissed her first, so why the fuck does she keep running away?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know, I know! It took like two weeks! I'm so sorry I've taken forever to update, I've been extremely unmotivated to do anything, not to mention I've found SO MANY good fics that I just keep reading! Currently reading "Dog Days, Summer Nights" by BleedsOrange - it's AMAZING. If only I had the inspiration, talent, and ability to write chapters as long and good as hers! Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

"Britt Britt? Britt answer me. I know you're in your room, I can see the light on. You can't use the excuse that the walkie-talkie isn't working either; we tested them earlier. Please just answer me, B."

Silence.

Silence, that had been Santana's only answer for the past 4 hours since she and Brittany had almost kissed again. It wasn't like Brittany simply wasn't in her room, because Santana had been monitoring her window like a stalker, and she saw her shadow passing by every now and then. An hour or so ago Brittany had even peeked out of the window and caught a look at Santana sitting in her window-seat opposite from her window before promptly reclosing the curtains.

"Brittany, come on. If you don't answer me what's the purpose of these? I just wanna talk to you."

Static came through on the line, and finally Brittany's voice rang through. "I don't want to talk, Santana. Can you please just stop? I'm not gonna answer, okay?"

"But you just did," the Latina sarcastically smirked. "Come on, Britty. You know you want to talk to me; I'm your favorite friend, aren't I?"

"There isn't anything to talk about."

"Sure there is, we haven't made plans on what we're going to do with the nerf guns, or the bubbles and sidewalk chalk. We still need to blow up the pool toys, there's a lot to discuss. How are we going to continue our 'Best-Summer-Of-All-Eternity' plan if we don't talk about it?" the Latina stated, referring to all of the goodies they had purchased earlier that day, in an attempt to spice up their summer. To be honest, the only reason Santana agreed was because she loved the lit-up look on Brittany's face when she got a good idea- the way her eyes slightly widened, and sparkled a bit more, and how her smile would stretch just a bit wider. Any way she could help Brittany carry out these plans of ways to keep themselves entertained, she would, credit cards and prices be damned.

"I meant I don't want to talk to _you, _Santana."

_Ouch._

"What did I do? You always just get angry with me over nothing. Seriously, what did I do this time? Do you not agree with the way I said your name; I mean, really, this is ridiculous!" Santana was beginning to get frustrated. Though she really did care for Brittany, and had absolutely no intentions of being even the slightest bit harsh or rude to her, it slipped out a bit. She was trying so desperately hard to do everything right, to be the best friend she possibly could.

"I do not get angry with you! You're just trying to blame this on me." The blonde quipped from the other end of the line.

"So earlier at the store- that wasn't you being angry? Irrationally so, might I mention. All I did was tell you to hush, _jokingly._"

"Yeah? Well, need I remind you Santana, you don't know me."

"You're not doing so great at letting me get to know you. Aren't I supposed to be the one not good at making friends?"

"I can't do this Santana," the blonde stated, repeating her words from earlier, before removing the batteries from her Hello Kitty walkie-talkie that matched the one Santana held in the room across from hers.

* * *

Those were her last words to Santana for three days. She hadn't even left her house in fear of running into Santana on the beach. She had however, spent a bit of time watching the short brunette surf, and maybe even took a peek or two at her while she was tanning.

After days of being deprived from her sun, sand, and surf she found herself absolutely itching to be in the water again, to feel the salt water lapping at her skin, and the feeling of the sand in her toes. Of course, since she had lived here since she was 9 years old she knew the perfect place where she could go that was nearby and hidden; not to mention it was half past eleven. But even if Santana happened to be taking a midnight walk on the beach there was no chance that she would see her sitting there.

Seeing as it was nearly midnight she knew there was no chance she would be able to get out of the front door, due to the alarm system her mother had installed a few years back. So, she seeked the next best alternative, the window by the landing of the second story. The window was a double width window with a pretty decent sized ledge, so she knew she would have no trouble slipping out.

After tying two of her bed sheets together and securing them to the banister of their wooden staircase (just as she'd always seen done in movies), she slowly and carefully slid herself down her makeshift rope, and her feet reached the ground safely and gracefully.

She quickly made her way out of the small path of grass that separated her house from Santana's, and pranced into the fine sand pausing for a moment to bury her feet in, only to pull them out and begin to speedily sprint to her favorite place in the whole world.

After a short pit stop to pick up a really pretty shell of a blue hue she finally reached her destination. To her knowledge no one else that lived on this stretch of the beach had found her secret hideout; and she wanted to keep it that way. She crawled through the small opening that was hidden by a few large rocks and some debris that she had strategically placed herself so no one else could see into the opening.

Before moving further in, she stood in awe of the cove in front of her. No matter how many times she found herself here she was stunned by it's beauty time after time. There was a small pond of ocean water surrounded by a large, smooth, slate gray rock, similar to the ones that formed the entrance. It is quite like a cave, considering how rocks form a shield from the sky, and there is only one small natural opening that allows in water from the ocean, which fills the pond. She sat on the edge of the rock and put her feet into the shallow pond, finding the water surprisingly warm.

Brittany sat with her feet dangling in the water for a while, just thinking about everything that had happened between her and Santana. From the first time they had met, when she knocked Santana off of her board, to kissing her on her porch later that day, becoming friends days after, shopping at Target when San had been so nice and bought them all of that stuff, but how she had been stupid when they first arrived. Thinking back now, after Santana's comment, she had been irrationally upset with Santana just for saying to hush up. But also, like she said, Santana didn't know her. She has no idea what Brittany's been through. Her own words were also the reason she shouldn't be being this mean to Santana, because she has no idea how words affect her, Santana has no idea the things that have been said to her, and how she feels.

But here she was, sitting, once again being unexplainably mad at her friend, Santana doesn't get her, she doesn't know why she's so afraid and upset, she doesn't get why she reacts to every little thing. It isn't Santana's fault that she is so undeniably insecure, it isn't Santana's fault that she is way to cautious with people because she's deathly afraid of being hurt; Santana never really did anything to her, Santana hasn't hurt her yet, or even given her reason to believe she would. But, she knows, that she is crazily attracted to the flawless Latina; she knows that she wants her. The feeling of want and need and lust and _love_ encompasses her mind, and she's so scared. She does not want to need somebody, or want them, or god forbid, _love_ them.

Because love is too damn scary to her, the thought of full handedly opening herself up, and being so vulnerable to another person terrifies her. Everyone she's ever loved has hurt her. Even her own family; if her own flesh and blood can tear her down, who is to say everyone else in the world won't?

Still, she has to accept that from the moment she saw Santana, from them moment she looked into her deep, dark, chocolate brown eyes, she loved her. Maybe not in the sense that she is or was, necessarily _in_ love with Santana; but, she loved her in the sense that she wanted to know everything about her, she wanted to be by her, she wanted to open herself up to her, she wanted her. The feeling of desiring someone so much, just from a glance into their eyes confused her so much, because never before, had she trusted someone in the first few second she met them.

Perhaps, that is why Santana calling her 'stupid' affected her much more than when the bullies at school said it, or why even in Santana's joking demeanor her telling Brittany to 'hush up' set her off so badly. She isn't sure how to deal with these feelings.

She wonders though, if Santana is feeling the same as her; if she feels for Brittany the way Brittany feels for her. Or maybe, if Santana is just as scared as she is.

* * *

She is two hours into her escape from the world, completely lost in her thoughts, when she hears a gasp of, "Wow," that is so undisputedly from the mouth of the gorgeous tan-skinned girl she's been lost thinking of.

"This place is beautiful…"

"I know," Brittany states quietly, "It's mine."

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"You kind of are."

"Oh," Santana says dejectedly, "I'll go then."

"Wait, come back, please San," she whimpers out before a sob chokes through her body. "I'm so sorry, San, I'm so sorry."

The blonde is now sobbing and she curls her legs and arms into herself, her face turned slightly towards Santana.

The shorter girl has no idea what to do, and stands a bit awkwardly now onside of Brittany.

"Hey, it's okay B. What's wrong?" She inquires, completely confused by the blonde's never ending mood-swing, nonetheless, crouching down by her crying friend, trying to help in any way she can.

Santana reaches a shaky hand out to rub at Brittany's heaving back, attempting to soothe the girl.

"Britt, I'm here. You can talk to me, I'm here for you; I promise."

"God, I'm so stupid, S'tana." She says in between sobs.

"No. You are not stupid, Brittany. Don't you dare say that about yourself."

"Yes I am, San."

"I'm not going to listen to you talk about my favorite friend like that, so you'd better stop."

Brittany looks up to Santana, a brief look of awe covering her face, "I'm still your favorite friend?"

"Always," she promises in a soft voice. "Now tell me why you're being so mean to yourself."

"Ugh," she huffs out, "I just am, I don't wanna talk about it."

Even though within her mind, she was coming so far, and she was beginning to understand her feelings for Santana, and understand herself, she wasn't quite sure that she could voice any of those thoughts yet; revealing herself to Santana was so scary, too scary.

"Brittany, look at me," Santana orders with a determined quality taking over her voice, "You aren't stupid now, and you never have been. I know that for a fact. You are so, so smart, Brittany. You're a genius, okay?"

"If I was such a genius I wouldn't always fuck things up."

Brittany is gradually becoming more and more frustrated with herself, but just as she feels she's going to go insane Santana supplies her with a touch, or a voice, or a sweet hum, grounding her. Santana's presence is so angelic to Brittany, she's like a little guardian angel, or a fairy god mother, saving her from herself and all the bad things around her.

"What do you mean?"

"You, Santana, you." Santana scrunches her face up in confusion, and quirks a questioning, perfectly shaped eyebrow at the blonde beside her.

"Don't make me say it, San."

"Britt, I really don't get what you're trying to say, I'm sorry."

The paler girl takes in a deep inhale through her nose, and shakily releases it through her thin, rosy lips. Her eyelids flutter shut, and inside her mind thoughts are buzzing around.

_Tell her, Brittany. Just say it. You can do it, tell her how you feel. Maybe she'll feel the same way. Who are you kidding? No one would ever like you like that, especially not her. She might though, try. Damnit, Pierce, if you never let anyone inside of your head, you'll always be alone. You can do it. It's easy, just words. Not that big of a deal, ready? Okay._

"Every time I'm around you, I mess something up. Don't say I don't because I do- I just do. It's that easy. I mean, I've done so many things I really shouldn't have, and I always regret what I've done or said when I'm with you-"

"What's that supposed to mean Britt?" Santana probes.

"See? I'm doing it again. I don't mean it like that Santana. I, I always do something dumb, something you don't deserve. Like pushing you off your board, or the other day at Target, when I got all angry. I'm just like, constantly super mean," she says in a way that's _so_ Brittany. "You always say that you're the mean one, but I actually am. I mean, you don't get why I am the way I am, San…and I'm being so unfair to you, and you're just so nice. I don't deserve a friend like you."

"So show me."

"What?"

"Tell me why you're like this, I'll listen. I'll do whatever you need, Britt. Always, okay? But I'm not going to sit here and listen to you down talk yourself, I'm not okay with that. You're an amazing person. Stop doubting it so much."

"I'm really insecure," she admits.

"Remember when I first met you, and I kept stuttering? Like I couldn't even get a sentence out? Or even properly look you in the eye?" Brittany slightly nods her head, "I'm insecure sometime too. I know I might seem really tough and strong, but I'm not. Don't be afraid to talk to me, don't be afraid of me. I'm not as hard as I seem sometimes."

_Don't be afraid of me._ Santana meant those words in a totally different way than Brittany had interpreted them, but they just fit so well in the blonde's situation. _Don't be afraid of me._ It's almost as if she was telling Brittany she knows she's scared, and she knows that she's guarded but that she doesn't need to be afraid of her, she doesn't need to worry about her thoughts, and her feelings, and her _heart_ so long as she puts it in Santana's hands.

"When I was younger, I was bullied a lot. 'Cause I mean, I'm not really book-smart. I'd always say things that didn't make any sense; or I'd try playing weird games with the other kids in my class, and none of them got me. So I was always teased, you know, they'd just call me the normal stuff, 'dumb' and 'stupid' and 'idiot'. It was constant, like from age 9 until, well now. It didn't really help that I couldn't ever ask questions to try to learn or whatever. This one guy, Sam, he'd always tell me 'Just hush up Brittany, you're just going to ask something stupid again' or he'd tell me to shut up. It's really hard going through that every day."

As Brittany was telling her story, Santana felt tears welling up in her eyes. Her Brittany, her precious, precious Brittany, never should've had to endure all of this verbal torture. Brittany is far to special for that, she's as bright as the sun on the summer day, she's the only hint of warmth at the beginning of spring, and she's just as amazing as the first snow of the year. It's a damn shame that no one else has taken the time to realize how amazing, and beautiful she truly is. Because all ready she's helped Santana in ways that Santana never thought needed any help, in a matter of days she's been able to change Santana into a better person, and if only those idiots could open their eyes, and let in Brittany's glorious rays of sunshine, they'd be better too.

"It wasn't just them though. My mom thinks I'm stupid too, and I know I'm a disappointment to my dad. Dad always wanted me to be a lawyer like him, but he gave up on me a long time ago. I just wish I could be smart enough for them, I want to make them proud so bad, San," her last sentence came out as a barely understandable choke of words, before she doubled over, and began to sob into the smooth, vanilla scented skin of Santana's neck.

Off of reflex and instinct Santana's arms come around Brittany's shoulders, and her nimble fingers begin to rub small, soothing circles into Brittany's skin, just like her mom had always done for her when she was younger. Her head leans down onto the other girl's and she finds her lips pressed into the crown of Brittany's head, before swiftly removing them, trying not to cross any boundaries.

She couldn't even begin to imagine how painful it must feel to not think your parents are proud of you, to feel like you aren't good enough for them. Her own parents had always been so supportive and proud of her in everything she's done, school, music, surfing, anything she did they backed her up. As much as she hates to admit it now, her mami and papi mean absolutely everything to her. There's no way she could get through anything without them. The simple thought of not having a support system like hers sends a shudder through her spine. But she just knows, with a child as miraculous and spectacular as Brittany, there isn't any way they can't be proud of her. She's got to be one of the sweetest, most caring, down to earth, beautiful people on this world- and if that isn't something to be proud of, she's seriously questioning what is.

"They should be so, so, so proud of you, Brittany. I know they are, they have no reason not to be. Maybe you don't get the best grades in school, but that isn't your fault. No one's taken the time to understand you. Really, you're smarter than everyone else there. You think in a totally different way from everyone else, and it's beautiful."

"You really think that, Sanny?" the blue-eyed girl whimpers, her tears somewhat subsiding.

"I know that, Britty."

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me."

"No, I do; for everything. Most people have given up on me by now, but you stayed."

"Because you're special, B. Most people would've given up on me too, but you changed me. I'm different with you."

"I feel like that too. Well, I'm not yet, but I want to be. I'm trying, I'm sorry if it takes a while…I have a lot of trouble trusting people."

"Completely understandable, B. I'm here for you, okay? Always."

The girls just sat in silence, appreciating the scent and breaths of one another, along with the feeling of the warm salt water at their feet.

Brittany is the first to move, untangling herself from Santana's grasp, and pulling her feet from the water of the pool of water, before tucking her legs in Indian style, facing the beautiful girl beside her.

"Can I ask you something, Santana?"

"Anything."

"Do you, um, do you have feelings for me? Ones of a non-platonic manner?"

Those words had been running through her head for a while, and she'd been encouraging herself to build the confidence to ask what she's been wondering for so long.

Santana freezes, not sure what to do or say, or how to even answer that question. The truth sets her up for a world or hurt, but so does a lie.

"I-I do, Britt."

"Do you really?"

"Yes," she breathes, and closes her eyes, the tension becoming unbearable.

"What if I said I have feelings for you too?"

"That would make my confession a whole lot less awkward."

Comic relief had always been her get away, that or shielding herself by spewing insults everywhere, which obviously, she wasn't going to do to Brittany.

"I'm being serious, Santana."

"So am I, Brittany."

Their eyes became locked in a stare-down, one of a sweet nature, ocean blue lost in deep brown, and neither trying to find their way out. Gradually and subconsciously, both girls' bodies begin to seek what they want, and their faces are getting closer and closer.

Before they know it, their faces are inches apart, and they can see every little detail of one another. Santana relishing in the sight of each of Brittany's adorable freckles, and the ever-so-clear blue of her eyes; while Brittany is admiring Santana's perfectly straight nose, and her plump lips, _so fucking kissable, _she thinks.

The blonde takes the first move, tilting her head in, and lightly grazing Santana's upper lip with the tip of her nose, followed by a barely there touch of their lips.

Santana moans at the soft contact, needing more, and takes over where Brittany left space, finally connecting their lips. It's easy, and slow, and purely lip on lip, with very little movement from either part; yet it's still so perfect.

They simultaneously pull apart, shyly gazing into one another's faces, before Brittany surges forward, suddenly full of confidence and re-attaches their lips, pulling Santana's upper lip between her two and gently sucking on the sensitive flesh. They change the kiss up a few times, alternating between Santana taking Brittany's bottom lip between her lips, and Brittany having Santana's top, and every other combination imaginable. The kisses are so sweet, so innocent, and so wonderfully magic. Buzzes of electricity are shocking both of them, their nervous systems going way into overdrive.

While their easy kissing is so nice, and Brittany never wants it to end, she feels the need to take it just a step further, and lightly nips on Santana's lip, before soothing over it with her tongue.

Santana's jaw slacks, and a loud moan come from somewhere deep in her throat, urging the blonde on, she licks at her lip again, and Santana parts her lips, granting Brittany entrance.

The first touch of their tongues is remarkable, and so delightful. "_God, Santana tastes so good_," Brittany thinks; and "_Sweet Jesus, Brittany is so fucking amazing at this_," Santana reflects.

Brittany moves her hands from her own lap, and instead places a hand on each of Santana's thighs, in a respectable place, slowing rubbing up and down a few inches of her exposed skin.

Santana then takes control of the kiss, stroking her tongue over Brittany's pallet, and then tracing the peaks of her teeth, before pulling Brittany's tongue back into her mouth and sensually sucking on it, a hand each cupping a side of Brittany's flawless face.

Alas, the both need oxygen, and the kiss has to break. Santana's chest is heavily heaving up and down trying to regain a some-what normal breathing pattern, while Brittany's face is incredibly flushed, nearly as red as Santa Claus' suit.

And, "Wow," Brittany utters, and "Woah," Santana agrees.

* * *

**Hope that takes care of some of the Brittany issues I created for myself in the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time! Please, please, please review and let me know if you liked it, hated it, how I could improve - anything! Thanks xx - M **


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hiii! Sorry that this has taken me so long, real life gets in the way, and I was seriously lacking inspiration. It's short, but I figured that's better than nothing! HUGE shout out to the best beta/person in the WORLD BleedsOrange. Seriously she's the best- this would be no where without her! Go check out her story Dog Days, Summer Nights - it's one of the best Brittana fics I've ever read, and she's the best. Also, another of my favorite writers GleekForHemo followed this and I squaked. Go check out her stuff too! (: Onto the story!

* * *

_And, "Wow," Brittany utters, and "Woah," Santana agrees. _

The girls shyly stare at one another, both of their chests heaving embarrassingly hard. Santana realizes that her and Brittany's faces are way too close to look remotely normal to an outsider. They're so close she can feel Brittany's breath painting her lips. Their noses are only a hair away from touching.

"_God_," she thinks. And that's it. That's all she can think, that's all she can do. She's sure she has the dopiest grin ever on her face, and she's blinking slowly; it's a natural high, but, way better than any high she's felt before. When it comes to her, this is what it's like to feel. This is what it's like to _really _feel. This is what it's like to love and be loved. In this moment, she feels more loved then she had ever felt in her life. Sure, her and her parents we close, and she loves them. Santana knows that.

But this? This is how it feels to _really_ love. Nothing in the world could make her want to leave this position, right here, right now. She's so close to the most angelic person she's ever met, and she's not about to go anywhere. It's the thought that her beautiful blonde angel most likely will, which instantly affects Santana's mood.

Brittany seems to have an incredible knack for running away from Santana; something that hasn't gone unnoticed by Santana.

She turns her body away from the blonde, and coughs awkwardly. Brittany isn't far behind and she also turns to the side, finally putting some space between the two of them. She wasn't getting any real thinking done looking at Santana's face anyway. Her thoughts hadn't reached much past, _"Damn."_

If she thought Santana was a hell of a kisser before, she was wrong; and if she thought Santana's lips we soft before, now she really knew. Her lips are so soft and pillowy, and delicate, and just so so so soft. Did she say that already? Brittany really just wants to kiss her. Yeah, that's a pretty good plan.

Kiss Santana forever, and stay right here in this little cove, where nothing can ever go wrong. If she could make that happen, her life would be close to perfect. When she was kissing Santana, and they were so close, she felt so right for the first time in forever. Hearing the little moans coming from Santana's throat made her feel so warm on the inside.

She'd spent too much time trying to push away the Latina, and now all she wanted was to just be close to her. It felt incredibly right, and she has no idea how she could have never noticed that before. Santana is just so perfectly right for her. She reaches out to Santana, yearning to be next to her again, yearning to feel Santana again.

Brittany's hand on Santana's knee is quickly brushed off and the brunette refuses to make eye contact with her. Then Santana speaks.

"Is this the part where you tell me you're sorry and that 'you can't' then leave? You can save your breath if it is," her usually strong and confident voice failing her; she sounds so weak, so dependent. If there's anything Santana Lopez isn't, it's dependent.

"N-no, I-I, why would you think that?"

Santana chuckles bitterly, "Every other time we've kissed, or almost kissed you do that. You leave me."

With Santana's words, Brittany's face falls because she knows. She knows she's been a coward, and she knows that she very well could have already messed things up with Santana by planting a seed of doubt into her mind.

"San," she breathes out. "Not anymore, okay? I promise I won't leave again." Her hand reaches out and she links her and Santana's pinkies but the other girl doesn't grip back. She doesn't acknowledge the touch whatsoever.

"Look, I was scared, I am scared. But, you're scared too. I know you are, and that's okay. We can be scared together, right? The dark isn't half as scary if someone is there to hold your hand."

That's when she sees it, the first break in Santana's 'strong and mighty, but not really' composure. Her lips curl into a small grin and her deep brown eyes finally look into Brittany's.

"I want to try this, Santana. I want to try us."

There's a beat of silence. Both girls stare at each other in thoughtful concentration, as if trying to figure out the other's thoughts, but coming back to the same conclusion. Then, Santana's brow creases and she breaks the silence.

"Promise me one thing, Brittany."

"Anything."

"Don't let go of my hand when you get scared, because I'll be right there with you, okay?"

"Okay," she says. It's simple, but effective.

Santana's head tilts slightly to the side, in admiration of Brittany. Everything she does, everything she says, it's so easy, so natural, but at the same time it all means so much.

She finds herself lost in the deep pools of crystal-clear blue, with a low laugh from Brittany, Santana finally draws her eyes away from her.

"It's really late, we should probably head back," Santana suggests.

* * *

The girls leave the cove, and walk to their houses in silence. Every now and then the backs of their hands will brush and they'll look at each other. They keep peeking shy glances at one another as well.

Santana can't help but think how cliché this all is. With her 'we should head back line' and their hands constantly touch as they walk together in silence. And the _looks_. It's all so cheesy and she swears that it's straight out of a movie. But, she's okay with that, as long as she gets her happy ending.

"Shit," Brittany breathes.

"Woah, there Britt-Britt, I didn't know you had that type of language in you," Santana teases as she comes to the blonde's side. Brittany is standing there looking so dejected and sad, but at the same time also angrier than Santana's ever seen her.

"Hayley took the freaking sheet down," Brittany says as she points to the second story window.

"What?" Santana questions. She's still completely oblivious to what's happening.

After a long, and exasperated explanation of how Brittany escaped the house, the girls fall into a silence. They are now on the patch of grass between their two yards, and Brittany is boring her eyes into one of the second story windows like she thinks if she looks at it long enough it will open up.

"I don't think you're getting back up there, B," Santana finally says after about five minutes.

"Nope," Brittany replies dejectedly.

"You could, you know, just come to my place," Santana pauses awkwardly and glances at Brittany trying to gauge her reaction before she continues, "and uh, spend the night. Since you can't get back up there."

"Really?" Brittany questions, turning her head towards Santana.

Her eyes are sparkling, and they're beautiful. _Damn, they're beautiful. She's beautiful._

"Yeah, if you want to, you know. I mean my bed is pretty big," Santana shrugs like it's no big deal; but really, her stomach is twisting and turning in all kinds of unnatural ways.

"Thanks, San. That's super sweet."

Both girls are blushing furiously, their minds racing with thoughts of one another. Santana _really_ wants to kiss Brittany again, but she knows she shouldn't. There are so many reasons she shouldn't even be around Brittany right now. Her head is spinning because of the blonde's intoxicating sent, her heart is fluttering from their closeness, and she's really losing her better judgment.

Once they get into Santana's room, Brittany plops onto the bed and begins to giggle. "You know, San, I'm just thinking, remember the last time I was here?"

Santana's cheeks immediately go red, because _hell yes_ she remembers.

"Let's just not talk about that, yeah?"

"Aww, is Sanny embarrassed?"

"No! Just," she sighs, "I'd rather not talk about that. Do you want to borrow clothes to change into? Yours are kinda dirty."

"Are you gonna wear your birthday suit again, or are you changing too?"

"That won't affect your answer. Yes or no?"

"You're really cute when you get flustered."

Santana huffs before throwing an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts at Brittany, not looking, and successfully hitting Brittany in the face.

"You can change in here, I'm going to change in the bathroom, unless you'd rather change there?"

_So cute. _"And here I thought you were a badass, Ms. Lopez."

"Who says I ain't? Cos I will ends them."

"I'm just saying. You were so quick to change what you were going to do if I wanted something else."

"I didn't do that. You're a guest. I'm being polite," she says before going into the bathroom, and closing the door rather loudly.

Brittany is quietly laughing to herself, because _Santana Lopez is so perfect._

She is just about to put on the t-shirt Santana gave her, when the bathroom door opened opens and then so did does Santana's jaw.

"S-Sorry, oh god. I'll just go back in the, you know what I…okay," Santana stutters out before retreating back to the safety of her bathroom with the image of a topless, bra-less Brittany burned into her mind.

"I'm done now, San," Brittany calls out all smugly.

She waits about a minute and Santana still hasn't come out of the bathroom, so she opens the door to find Santana standing in the middle of the bathroom, motionless.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just, god. I'm so sorry Britt. I thought you'd be done."

"Relax a bit, Santana. It really isn't that big of a deal." She turns around and begins to walk back into the bedroom while calling out, "I didn't know you were a cheerleader. You don't really seem like the peppy type."

"Huh?" Santana says, looking at Brittany. She sees her old Cape Hatteras High Hurricanes cheer shirt on Brittany, and smiles. The shirt is too small for Brittany, it shows about two inches of her midriff, and it's a bit snug in the chest area. That's not really an issue Santana is worried about though; tight clothes never hurt anyone.

"Yeah, I was the co-captain. I loved that team."

"I thought you didn't have any friends," Brittany questions, getting settled underneath the silky black covers.

"No, I didn't really. I was a bitch. But I still loved the team, I felt good there. That's my second favorite school I've ever gone to."

Brittany took in Santana's response before answering, "You move a lot huh?"

"Yeah, more than I'd like."

"Where was your first favorite school?"

"Baton Rouge, Louisiana. We only lived there for like, six months. But it's where I met my only friend," she heard Brittany make a fake offended gasp, "besides you of course."

"Tell me about them."

"Puck? Oh god. We met when we were 14; we were little freshmen who thought we were better than everyone else," she chuckled, "Do you ever look back on when you were younger, and just laugh? Like, man, I didn't know anything back then."

"That's what growing up is about though, finding yourself."

"You really are a genius, Britt."

With that last sentence, Santana turns off her bedside lamp, and cuddles further into her bed, turning her back towards Brittany.

"Night Sanny," Brittany whispers out, but Santana is already far away into La La Land dreaming about the beautiful girl lying beside her.

* * *

The next morning Santana awakens way earlier than her plans had entailed. The nonstop ringing of her iPad draws her out of bed. Of course, it's none other than Puckerman calling her at nine a.m. The time difference between where he is and where Santana is always confuses him, so he always calls as he pleases, much to Santana's dislike.

"Puckerman," she whisper yelled in her croaky morning voice, "What the fuck?! It's nine am."

"Well, Lezpez," he starts before he's cut off by Santana shushing him.

Santana quietly makes her way out of the room, desperately trying not to awake the sleeping beauty on her bed. Once she settles in at the breakfast bar in the kitchen she glaces down to the facetime call and gives Puck permission to talk again.

"Got a girl in there or something?" Puck questions jokingly, causing Santana to blush slightly.

"No," she answers in an unconvincing manner.

"Been there a few weeks and you're already getting laid? Damn, girl. You didn't waste any time!"

"It's not like that, Puck."

"Oh?"

"_She's_ different."

"Don't go all mushy on me now, we're lesbros. We don't do relationships."

"I didn't say I was in a relationship," Santana begins getting defensive. Puck just finds it seriously funny.

"If she's so different, then what is it? I mean, you didn't sleep with her, no?" Santana shakes her head 'no' in response so her friend continues his questioning, "So why is she in your bed? I know you don't do slumber parties."

"I like her, okay? A lot. I don't want to, I don't know, mess things up? Besides, it's complicated."

A skeptical look comes across Puck's face, before he says "Last I checked, you don't need more complications, Santana."

"Puck, you don't get it, okay? She really is different. She's nothing like, _you know._"

"How can you be sure, San? You didn't think _she_ would hurt you either. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Bullshit, Puck."

"No, Santana, really. Just, be careful alright? I don't want to have to come and pick your ass up again and try to make you okay again."

"Aw, Puckerman does have a heart," she says sarcastically.

"Shut up," he laughs. "Tell me about this girl."

Brittany had woken up a few minuets ago, and found the bed beside her cold. She waited a few minuets figuring Santana was probably just in the bathroom, but when she didn't come back she went looking. She crept down the stairs as quietly as possible, not knowing whether or not Santana's parents were home, and caught the end of a Santana's last sentence. Curious, she quietly stood near the kitchen entrance and listened to the conversation. Whoever Santana was talking to wanted to know about some girl. Was Santana seeing someone else? Didn't she say she liked her?

"Her name is Brittany, Brittany Pierce."

_Phew _Brittany thinks_. _

"She's perfect, Puck, I'm serious."

"Is she hot?"

"She's gorgeous."

Brittany can hear the smile in Santana's voice when she says that, and it warms her heart to a hazardous level. She thinks she might have a heart attack. But, then again, this couldn't be love, could it? Heart attacks are just from loving too much, and you can't love someone this soon can you?

"Do you think she'll be good in bed?"

_You better say yes, Santana!_

"I don't care about that for once, Puck," Santana's sentence is interrupted by Puck's laughter, "No, really! Stop laughing. She isn't like any of those other girls. She really is different."

_What other girls? She said she didn't have any friends… _Brittany's inner monologue is going on one track, and it's not one she wants it to go onto.

"Are you guys girlfriends or whatever?"

"No. I don't know, maybe?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Lezpez? You don't know? I thought you were smooth with the ladies."

"Well, last night we said we liked each other? She was super adorable and it sounded like she wanted to be, but I don't know. I don't think we are."

Brittany hears a sigh come from the guy, and another one follows from Santana.

"Don't get your heart broken. I'm serious."

"I won't, she isn't like that. I swear."

They both go quiet for a bit, and Brittany begins to wonder if they're on to her.

"Perfect idea, Lopez," Puck says, breaking the silence.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"How about I take a drive to Cali and meet this chick, see what she's about? Bros gotta look out for each other."

"Puck, no," Santana says adamantly.

"Have the guestroom ready for Friday. Bye!" Puck says and hangs up before Santana can protest anymore.

With the coast finally being clear, Brittany pokes her head into the kitchen, and takes a silent moment to admire Santana. The sun is shining in perfectly lighting Santana's face with just the right amount of natural light and she's _glowing. Like an actual angel. _

"Hey, San," Brittany says quietly, as not to scare the brunette. Santana turns to face her, a mild look of surprise on her face.

"Oh, Britt. How long have you been up?"

"Not long. I just found you."

"Oh, good," Santana breathes, relieved.

"I should probably be getting back to my house, before my mom notices I'm gone."

"Oh yeah, guess so," once again, Santana sounds defeated, just like last night. The sad tone of Santana's voice bothers Brittany, a lot.

"Sanny?"

"Hmm," Santana hums.

Brittany walks over to stand in front of Santana, and lightly takes both of the Latina's darker hands into her own.

"Thanks, for everything." Santana smiles at Brittany's words and offers a light shrug.

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"Oh yeah, guess so," Brittany repeats Santana's earlier words, and Santana responds with a little smile.

"You don't have to be afraid," Brittany says, "Of me, I mean. I don't want to hurt you. I just want you to know that, okay?"

Santana doesn't reply, but instead simply watches Brittany leave her house, thinking again just how good the blonde looks in her clothes.

* * *

Later that night, as Santana sits on her bed replaying her conversation with Puck and thinking about how he kept telling her he didn't want to get hurt and she thinks about how Brittany said practically the same thing. Her brows furrow, Santana thinks Brittany may have been awake longer than she said. Why would she lie about that? Or was she trying to tell her something else? Santana really needs to figure that out.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'm going to keep this short! Sorry this has taken so long, but you can that my amazing beta bleeds-orange for this being out! Seriously, this story would suck with out her! So thanks again to her (: Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Santana spends all of Wednesday talking to Brittany via their walkie-talkies. Both of their windows are open, so they could see one another, and they really didn't need the toys for them to be able to hear each other but Brittany insisted that they made it "a whole lot more fun." They could have just been hanging out at one of their houses, but that would've been way too easy.

"Hey, San I think your phone is ringing," Brittany points out. Santana had been sitting on her windowsill, staring at Brittany's face for the past five minutes. Not that Brittany minded or anything, she just thought that Santana should probably talk to whomever was calling her.

"Thanks B. I gotta take this, so I'll be back in a few okay?" Santana says as she finally manages to pull her eyes away from Brittany.

"Alright," Brittany replies into the walkie-talkie before suddenly seeming to remember something really important, "Wait San!" Brittany yells out to Santana after having watched her already set down her own pink, sparkle-encrusted Hello-Kitty walkie-talkie.

When Santana turned to look her way, Brittany sweetly reminded her, "You didn't say the thing."

Santana sighs in mock irritation before picking up her own walkie-talkie and responding to Brittany with, "Over and out, Agent Pierce."

She tries really hard to look reluctant about saying it, because what kind of badass would say something like that?

It doesn't work though.

Even from across the stretch of lawn between their windows, Brittany could see the slight smile on Santana's face, and the glimmer in her eyes.

* * *

Santana finally manages to snatch her phone up from its perch on her bedside table, still fuming over the fact someone is pulling her away from Brittany. She immediately swipes her thumb across the screen to answer the incoming call that simply reads 'Puck'.

"What do you want, Puckerman," Santana asks, an obvious bite to her tone.

"Always so happy to talk to me aren't ya?" Her friend replies from down the line, a hint of smugness layering his own deep tone.

Santana rolls her eyes. Even though she should be used to this by now, she somehow never ceases to become annoyed with Puck's taunting.

With a frustrated sigh, she breaths into her phone, "Come on, get on with it."

"Sorry, am I keeping you from Bridget," Puck teasingly asks.

"Her name is Brittany, Noah!" Santana yells, not even caring about the volume. She's fed up with Puck's inability to know when to quit pushing her buttons.

There's a pause from Puck's side before his reply comes over the line in a much more serious tone.

"Call me Noah again and I'll make sure to get her name wrong when I see her Friday."

Santana groans at Puck's confirmation of her worst fear.

"You weren't serious about that."

There's a desperate pleading in her voice as she poses the statement. It's not a question, but she's definitely afraid of the answer.

"Sure was. I gotta check this girl out," Puck laughs briefly before continuing, "Seriously though, I'll be there Friday. I'm staying the night in some motel in Austin. Then tomorrow I'll stop in Phoenix, and Friday I'll be at your doorstep, or Bailey's. Whichever seems more fun at the time."

"I swear on my Abuela Torres' grave if you say _anything_ or do _anything_ to Brittany I_ will_dismember your body bare-handed. I am not shitting with you Puck, Brittany is beautiful, she's innocent, she's everything that's good in this miserable, stinking world, and if you do anything to hurt her I _will_ kill you. Got it?" Santana's words really leave no room for argument.

"Woah, Lezpez, slow it down. I was only kidding."

"Well, I'm not." She replies, her tone still holding that 'sharp like a knife' edge to it. She can practically hear Puck gulping in fear when another thought pops into her head.

"Don't say anything about…you know?" This time her voice is vulnerable and nervous, "Or don't say anything about anyone from my past, for that matter. I don't even know if I want you to meet her."

"Too bad. The meeting her thing, it's happening." Puck responds, back to his old immature self, "I'll call you when I get to Phoenix, bye!"

"Dick," Santana says under her breath, sighing once she sees Puck has already ended the call. It's going to be a long couple of days until Friday.

* * *

Days really don't seem as long with Brittany, for Santana, they all feel way too short. It's like no matter how much time she spends around her, she just wants to bask in her presence a little bit longer.

Brittany wakes her early Thursday morning, and Santana wonders how no matter what time it is she's always so bright and cheery.

The first noise she hears when she opens her eyes is Brittany's soft giggles, and much to her own surprise, Santana giggles back. On any other morning, you aren't getting a giggle or anything out of her mouth until at least 8:30, and then only after two cups of steaming hot, black coffee.

Santana has noticed that many of the things Brittany does draw reactions from Santana that she's not used to having.

Like when Brittany nervously asks her from beside her on the bed, "Will you go surfing with me today?" And then she continues to ramble on while fidgeting uncomfortably, "Like, as more than friends? Because, I mean, we're not really just friends are we?" She pauses for a nanosecond before continuing, "Cause I like you a lot, and when you like people you're supposed to do stuff with them. We both really like surfing, so I thought it could be fun, you know? You don't have to; I just thought that maybe we could."

Santana's normal first instinct would be to reply with a 'no' and then walk away. She can't though because they're in her room and Brittany is sitting on her bed looking cuter than ever. But more than that, Santana doesn't _want_ to tell Brittany no. She wants to be with her. She wants to be by her and around her and do _everything_ with her.

The way a blush creeps up on Brittany's pale neck and cheeks and the way she twiddles her fingers around in her lap while waiting for Santana's answer just makes it so much easier for Santana to change everything about her usual "normal".

And so she replies with, "Sure, Britt. I'd love that."

She hasn't surfed with some one in a long time, a really long time. She actually hasn't done anything with a girl except get into her pants in a while, really.

But, here Brittany goes, breaking all of Santana's rules again.

* * *

Brittany packs up the back of her Jeep with a picnic basket that contains the lunch she put together for her and Santana, along with a picnic blanket, some towels, and a few beach toys.

Just as she's closing the hatch, Santana walks out of her front door and it's impossible for Brittany to not be distracted by her.

Santana is only wearing a skimpy, red bikini top and the shortest denim shorts Brittany has ever seen.

Brittany may or may not be drooling, and Santana may or may not have had to literally close her jaw.

"Might get a bug stuck in there, Britt-Britt," Santana teases.

"I'd rather have something else in there," Brittany mumbles.

"What was that?" Santana heard her. She just wanted to hear it again.

Brittany pretends to ignore her for a second, while checking to make sure that their surfboards are secured to the top of her Jeep before finally answering Santana.

"Huh? I didn't say anything," she says innocently.

The thing is, Brittany is a really bad liar and Santana's already learned that. Her voice goes up an octave and her eyes flick around so fast you'd think she's on drugs.

She doesn't really want to embarrass Brittany anymore though, so instead she just shrugs her shoulders, and cockily smiles then hops into the passenger seat and buckles herself in.

Brittany climbs in not long after and fiddles with the radio a bit before backing out of.

"You car really fits your personality, Britt." Santana makes light conversation, enjoying the situation.

"You think so?" Brittany interestedly asks.

"Mhm. Especially the duck bumper sticker, and the duck bobble head, the duck air freshener, and the hanging duck on the mirror. I mean, if I didn't know better I'd think you really love ducks. "

"I do love ducks!"

Santana chuckles. "I know." A few minutes later she adds, "I like the color, it matches your eyes."

Santana feels good that she's getting braver when it comes to Brittany. She isn't as nervous.

Brittany's noticed too, Santana hardly ever stutters around her anymore. It's only after Brittany's done something really flirty or made some kind of comment about how pretty or sweet Santana is that her stutter comes back. She really likes that she doesn't make Santana nervous. She wants Santana to be comfortable and happy and feel safe with her, because that's how Santana makes her feel. Brittany really loves that her flirting makes Santana bashful; Santana blushing is _the_ cutest thing she's ever seen.

* * *

Brittany takes Santana to this really secluded area that's about 15 minutes away from their houses. Literally no one is there, it's just the two of them and some crazy waves.

"Be careful close to shore. It's really rocky, and I don't want you to hurt yourself. One time I cut my foot and I had to get stitches. Disaster." She tells Santana as they walk to the waters edge.

"I'll watch out, don't worry B," Santana smiles softy.

The waves are really good that day, the best there had been since Santana moved. They surf for a few hours until the waves start to calm down a bit. It was a really good day for the both of them.

The fact that they were surfing together made it even better. The two of them exchanged tips and tricks with one another, and were quick to laugh when one fell into the water.

Around one, Brittany drags Santana out of the water because the tide is getting low, and so is her energy. Her stomach had been growling for the past hour, but watching Santana cut through those waves was amazing. Santana just glowed, like a goddess or something. Brittany thinks it's probably the most beautiful she's ever seen Santana; she's so carefree and her smile hasn't left her face since the first time she stood on her board.

"I, uh, packed us a picnic," Brittany shyly tells Santana while squinting through her eyes. The sun is seriously bright, and it's _so _hot out today. (Almost as hot as Santana.)

Santana nods and smiles to Brittany as a reply and Brittany smiles back before she skips off to her Jeep to retrieve the basket, blanket, and some towels for the two of them. Santana automatically reaches out to grab the basket from Brittany, but then Brittany jerks her own hand away quickly.

"I asked you out, let me do it, San. Just relax," Brittany softly orders.

Brittany sets the blanket down on a patch of grass near the sand, but not too close. She did make sandwiches, but she doesn't want them to actually be _sand_wiches. She really wishes she could've made something better for Santana, because she really thinks that Santana deserves the best. Unfortunately, her mom won't let her cook since that one time she set the stove on fire. Recipes are way too confusing anyway.

After Santana takes a seat on the red-checkered blanket, Brittany opens the basket and begins to pull out the food she packed earlier in the day.

"I made PB&J. But then I thought maybe you might not like jelly, so I made some with just peanut butter. Then, I thought what if you don't like peanut butter? So there's just jelly ones too."

Santana thinks Brittany is going to keep rambling until she interrupts her, so she does.

"It's perfect, Britt. I love PB&J."

"Really?" Brittany questions. "I really, really wanted to make you something else, but I'm bad at cooking."

"Really, really. Maybe I can teach you how to cook sometime? I learned from my Abuela Lopez when I was little."

Brittany beams back at Santana. She always knows just what to say to make her feel better.

"I'd love to cook with you, San." She finally responds, an easy smile still displayed on her face.

After eating the sandwiches (which much to Brittany's pleasure weren't turned into real sandwiches), Brittany pulls out chocolate chip cookies.

"I don't think I can eat anymore Britt," Santana groans. "How do you still have place in your stomach for all of that?" She asks after Brittany eats a whole cookie in two bites.

Brittany had eaten four sandwiches. Four. Santana could barely eat two.

"These are my mom's special recipe! They're the best. She's won like a trillion awards for them. You've got to try at least one, Sanny. Pweeeeaaseeeeee!" Brittany pouts.

The eyes and the lips and the face are just way too much for Santana to handle, so she gives in and takes the cookie from Brittany's hand, and takes a little bite of it.

"Oh my god, this is great," Santana exclaims with her mouth still full of cookies.

"I told you so," Brittany playfully responds.

* * *

After stuffing themselves way more than what should be humanly possible, Santana finds her lower half buried in the sand, with Brittany patting more and more sand onto her.

She insisted on making Santana into a mermaid, and when she pulled out the pout again there was no way Santana could resist.

"There, all done!" Brittany says, beaming down at Santana. "You look awesome!"

"Take a picture so I can see it!"

Brittany grabs her phone and snaps a few pictures of Santana the mermaid before lying on one side of her, and pressing their cheeks together for a few pictures.

"Close your eyes, San." Brittany whispers.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

As Santana's eyes fluttered closed Brittany leans in to press her lips to Santana cheek and takes a picture.

"This one is my favorite," Brittany decides.

"You're my favorite," Santana returns.

Their sweet moment is interrupted by the tune of "Stay" by Rihanna, signaling that Santana's getting a phone call. She groans but unenthusiastically answers it.

"Hey Ma. Yeah, I'm still with Brittany…Yes, we're okay. I told you we were going surfing, Mami. It's dinnertime already? What'd you cook? Yum. Yes, I'll ask her. Bye Mami. Love you too."

"I guess you have to go now, huh?" Brittany asks sadly when Santana hangs up and turns back to face her.

"Not really, my mom wants to know if you want to have dinner with us."

Brittany perks up a little, but then shyly inquires.

"Do you want me to have dinner with you?"

"Of course I do, Britt."

"You mean you aren't tired of me yet?" Brittany teases, poking Santana's ribs.

"Maybe just a little," Santana jokes back, but it's the furthest thing from the truth. She doesn't think she'll ever tire of Brittany.

* * *

Dinner at the Lopez house is typically a tame affair; but Brittany was definitely shaking it up a little. Instead of business talk from her dad, and her mom's latest gossip the Lopez's were all hearing stories about Brittany's cat, Lord Tubbington.

"I haven't seen him smoke a cigar since then though, I'm really proud of him," Brittany finishes up with her latest story.

"Wow, Brittany. Your cat really seems like a character," Maribel laughed out loud.

Mrs. Lopez is normally a no bullshit person, so Santana was completely shocked at how easily her mom believed and went along with all of Brittany's outrageous tales of her fat feline.

It seems like all of the Lopez's have a soft spot for the oldest Pierce child, because even Mr. Lopez is really getting into the stories.

"So, Brittany, I heard you're a state champion for surfing correct?" Antonio inquires.

"Yes, sir. I'm the state champion for my age division and have been for the past five years."

"Wow, that's impressive. So, that must mean you've competed nationally, right?"

"Um, yeah," Brittany started, covering her mouth as she chewed. "The first two years I didn't place. But, when I was 14 I placed 11th, the at 15 I placed 7th, and last year I was 3rd."

"I didn't know you were that good, Britt," Santana spoke in disbelief.

"My little Santanita has been to nationals a few times. Tell her, Tana," Maribel encourages.

"You didn't tell me that! We must've competed together before then, huh San?"

"It's no big deal. You're way better than me," Santana waves Brittany off, immediately placing another forkful of mashed potatoes into her mouth and desperately trying to divert the conversation away from her.

"Mija, if you don't tell her I will," Mrs. Lopez said, beginning to get impatient.

"I was the national champion from ages 11 to 14." Santana mumbles, eyes on her plate.

"No way! That was you? That's crazy Santana! I remember watching you those years! What happened the past couple of years?" Brittany's face was full of shock and disbelief. How did she not recognize Santana?

"We were moving during competition time. I haven't competed in years."

"You have to do state with me this year! It'll be so fun. We can train together and stuff," Brittany's says, eyes sparkling so much Santana thinks they might be diamonds.

"I don't know B, I wouldn't want to take your title away from you," Santana baits the girl, but Brittany isn't having it.

"You so would not beat me!"

"Is that a challenge?"

After some more banter between the two girls, Maribel had definitely picked up on the more than friendly air between the two. With one look to her husband, she confirmed that he saw it too.

"Santana, will you come help me with dessert, honey?" Mrs. Lopez asked while picking up her and her husband's empty plates.

"Maaaa," Santana drags out, "Can't you do it yourself?"

"Tana, do what your mother asked you," Antonio lightly commands.

Pushing her chair back and giving Brittany's shoulder a small squeeze Santana follows her mother into their kitchen after grabbing the plates from the table.

"What do you want, Mami?" Santana questioned her mother immediately upon entering the kitchen.

"I don't know what you mean Santana, I just wanted help with the cheesecake."

"Cut the crap, Mami. I know you want to tell me something. This is just like at every holiday at Abuela's when you drag me into her kitchen and tell me to quit rolling my eyes at Uncle Ernie."

Maribel sighed before starting, "When are you going to ask Brittany on a date?"

"How do you know we haven't already been on one?"

"So you do admit there's something going on between you!"

Santana's cheeks blush. "Damnit, Mami! Just leave it alone, okay?"

"Lang-"

"Language, I know, I know," Santana cut her mother off.

"Have you been on a date?" Maribel asked interestedly.

"I don't know. I think so? Today was kind of a date I guess. She like, asked if we could hang out as more than friends, but I don't know what that means."

"Well, what did you do?"

"We went surfing, then she had a picnic packed for us, so we ate lunch, then she turned me into a sand mermaid."

"It was so a date!" Maribel exclaims giddily, clapping her hands.

"You're worse than a middle-schooler, Mami! Can we go to the table now?" Santana asked while grabbing two plates of cheesecake.

"I'm just so happy you're actually with a girl you like and you're dating her, instead of just fucking her!"

"MAMI! What are you talking about?!" Santana asks her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline and her mouth hanging open.

"Come on, Tana, don't play dumb. You aren't very quiet, and you were never secretive. It's okay."

Dumbfounded and completely embarrassed, Santana speed walks away from her mother and back into the dining room. She places a plate with a slice of cheesecake in front of Brittany, before placing one in her own spot and sitting down awkwardly.

"Everything okay, Sanny?" Brittany questions, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Britt."

* * *

The rest of the dinner was pretty uneventful, mostly just small talk and pleasantries between Brittany and Santana's parents, before the two girls went up to Santana's room to hang out some more.

On the way up the stairs Brittany stops to admire all the childhood pictures of Santana. There are ones of her in her old cheer uniform, her first Halloween dressed up as a pumpkin, her standing in front of her car with a big bow on it, tons of memories. Brittany starts to think little Santana is cuter than blushing Santana; then, she sees a close up picture of Santana smiling into the camera with her two front teeth missing, and decides little Santana is _the _cutest. Ever.

As the girls finally begin to walk into Santana's room, Santana speaks up, "So, listen Britt. My friend, Puck, you remember me telling you about him right?" Santana paused to wait for Brittany's recognition before continuing, "He's coming to visit."

"That's so cool, San! Are you excited?" Brittany asks taking a seat in Santana's desk chair.

"Yeah, I guess. But, don't tell him I said that."

Brittany laughs in response.

"Anyway, he wants to, um, he uh, w-wants to meet you, I guess."

Brittany looks from the stuff on Santana's desk to see her pacing nervously around her room and unnecessarily moving little things.

"Why are you stuttering again, Santana? You don't have to be nervous around me, you know that."

"I know, it's just uh, did you hear what I said?" She asks squinting her eyes a bit.

"No, not really," Brittany admitted.

"P-puck wants to meet you."

"You told him about me?"

Of course she did, Brittany heard it. _Such_ an overload of cuteness. But, Santana couldn't know she was spying on her. Because spying is wrong. And she should have never done that in the first place. At least, that's what she was trying to make herself believe, but she was really glad she had listened.

"Y-yeah, I did. Um, you don't have to meet him if you don't want to. H-he's kind of an asshole."

"I'd love to meet him, San." Brittany smiles.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Brittany confirmed once more.

* * *

After a couple hours of non-stop laughter, playful tickling, and stories from their childhood, Brittany and Santana are interrupted, yet again by one of their mothers. This time it's Mrs. Pierce; insisting that Brittany come home "right this instant."

Brittany delivers the news to Santana, who is totally reluctant about parting from Brittany.

"Just a few more minutes, B. Tell her you got stuck in traffic or something!" Santana begs, her body latched around Brittany's leg as Brittany tries to walk out of Santana's room.

Brittany throws her head back laughing at Santana's silly antics, "San, I live next door."

"Well aren't you just a lucky duck? You get to have me as your neighbor."

"I am, now let me go!"

"Since you're so lucky to have me as a neighbor, you should stay just a little bit longer!"

"I didn't know you were the clingy type, Sanny Fanny."

"I am not!" Santana quickly unwraps her body from Brittany's leg. "And I told you to quit calling me that!"

"But it's just so funny!"

"If you can call me Sanny Fanny, I can call you Britty Titty."

"Oh! I like that. Deal."

Santana huffed in frustration; she never wins with Brittany.

"Whatever, B. Can I walk you home?"

Brittany smiles down at Santana sheepishly, "I'd like that."

The pair exit Santana's house, and walk the short distance to Brittany's house next door, which was really only about 50 steps away. Santana really just wanted to spend every possible second with Brittany, and she was making sure that was happening.

"I had a really great time today, Santana."

"So did I, Britt."

Brittany grabs Santana's left hand, playing with her fingers gently, while Santana stood stands across from her watching.

"Was this a date, Britt?" Santana asks before she could stop herself.

"Do you want it to be?" Brittany questions back.

"Just, was it or was it not?"

"That's what I meant for it to be. But, if you didn't want that it doesn't have to be." Brittany answers shyly.

"I want it to be."

"Does that mean I get a goodnight kiss?" Brittany asked hopefully, taking a step closer.

"I don't kiss on first dates," Santana lies.

"Oh, okay. Well, goodnight then." Brittany says before pecking Santana's cheek lightly.

She watched Santana walk about 15 steps down her driveway before Santana turned and ran back to her.

Santana quickly attached her lips to Brittany, kissing her hungrily. Brittany gasped into Santana's mouth, shocked, and Santana took the opportunity to enter her tongue into Brittany's warm, wet mouth.

At the first contact of their tongues, Santana moaned deeply into Brittany's mouth. Noticing that Santana's legs were getting weak, Brittany wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist to help support her, and took control of the kiss.

She massaged Santana's tongue lightly with her own, before finally breaking the kiss minutes later for air.

"Does that mean this wasn't a date?" Brittany asks breathlessly and Santana just smiles back at her.

"It just means you're special."

* * *

PS: Everyone read my beta's story Dog Days, Summer Nights because it's actually the _best. Ever._


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello beautiful! I'm finally updating, yay! Once again, sorry this has taken so long. And, thanks to everyone for all of your reviews! (: As always, huge thanks to the ever lovely bleeds-orange for being the best frieta ever! **

**Just a little fangirling PS. MPEmax followed this and I squealed a lot. Where I'm Going is one of the best fics ever.**

* * *

Once again, Santana is awoken "way too fucking early" by none other than Brittany. She's happy for the first few seconds, because who wouldn't love waking up to a gorgeous blonde lying beside them?

Then, Brittany reminds her, "Puck comes today! You gotta get up! He sent you a text saying he'd be here at one o'clock and it's already noon!"

"Mgrhnffffff," Santana mumbled in response.

"C'mon! Wakey, wakey Sanny Bear!"

"Five more minutes," Santana requests, turning away from Brittany's badgering.

"No, Santana! You need to get up now!"

Brittany rolls off of the bed and begins to yank the sheets off of a sleepy Santana.

"Seriously, Santana!" Brittany giggles, "I texted Puck back and told him that we'd make him lunch."

"Briiiitt," Santana groans, "Why would you do that?"

Santana attempts a cute, puppy dog pout similar to the one Brittany uses on her all the time, but knows that she's nowhere near as cute. Especially not this early in the morning, her hair is probably sticking up all funky, and don't even get her started on her face without makeup.

"To be nice! He's probably going to be tired and hungry after the drive! Now get up, and get ready!" Brittany continues to order Santana around.

After finally getting out of bed Santana grabs a change of clothes for the day and heads into her bathroom to take a quick shower. Meanwhile, Brittany is toying around in Santana's room looking at all of her pictures and tchotchkes.

"Brittany, don't touch that," Santana says upon her reentrance.

Brittany quickly puts down the black and white polka-dotted scrapbook she was just about to open titled "Santana and Kate."

"Sorry, I was just looking." Brittany apologizes.

"Just," Santana sighs heavily, "Don't look at that okay? I'll show it to you some other time."

"Alright," Brittany smiles at Santana, who is visibly uneasy now.

Santana heavily takes a seat in her desk chair and puts her head into her hands.

"San? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Brittany shyly tells Santana, walking towards her.

"No, B. It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong, I just wasn't ready for you to find that yet," Santana shakes her head as she gazes up at Brittany.

"It's okay, Santana. Whenever you're ready I'm here," Brittany tells her, then she quietly repeats, "I'm always here."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise."

Brittany crouches down and reaches out to Santana's lap where she was wringing her hands and links Santana's slim, tanned pinky finger with her own.

Their eyes lock, and Santana is now looking a lot calmer, which puts Brittany at ease. However, her heart is still racing faster than a racehorse, and she _really_, _really_ wants to kiss Santana again.

She hasn't been very brave so far when it comes to her relationship with Santana, but she figures there's no better time than the present.

She gently reaches her hand out, and strokes Santana's right cheek with the back of her hand, before cupping her jaw lightly. She waits for a slight nod, and droop of Santana's eyelids before she leans in and seals the promise with a sweet, tender kiss.

Reluctantly, Brittany pulls back from the kiss, only to murmur a quiet, "You're so beautiful," to Santana before she brings their lips together once again.

After a couple minutes of light lip exercises, Brittany figures they'd better start making lunch, or else Puck will get here and nothing will be ready, so she tells Santana as much, and they make their way down the stairs and into Santana's kitchen.

"So, what are we making for lunch?" Santana questions.

"It's your house. And, Puck's your friend. You figure it out," Brittany playfully teases and pokes out her tongue. "I don't know how to cook either, remember?"

"Well, I told you I'd teach you didn't I?"

Santana opens the fridge and searches around a bit trying to find something they could make that would be quick and easy.

She pulls out some left over chicken from last night's dinner, along with butter, ranch and "taco sauce?"

"B, can you look in that cupboard right there and get the Panini bread?"

After retrieving the bread, Brittany just stares at Santana with a 'What now?' look. Santana gives her a smile and motions towards the poultry on the counter.

"Okay, so, you chop this chicken up, and I'll make the sauce and butter the bread."

"Right." Brittany responds with a determined nod. There's a beat of silence before she speaks again, "So, how do I cut it?"

With the way Brittany looks so cute and helpless all at one, Santana can't resist giving her a kiss on the cheek, then grabbing the knife she set out and showing Brittany how to cut the chicken into little chunks.

"Like this?" Brittany asks showing Santana her work and earning another cheek kiss in return.

"Perfect."

"I know you are."

Santana blushes at Brittany's smooth, yet ridiculously cheesy compliment and returns to mixing the taco sauce in with the ranch dressing.

"All done!" Brittany exclaims proudly.

"Good job, Britt-Britt. You're pretty good at this cooking stuff," Santana says while bumping her hip into Brittany's.

"Shut up."

Right as the girls are pulling the sandwiches from the Panini maker they hear the doorbell ring.

"Oh! I bet that's him!" Brittany says excitedly before running off to the door. When she gets into the living room, she slides across the floor in her socks, _Risky Business_ style coming to a stop right in front of the door, she grabs the handle and swings it open revealing a muscular, tanned guy with a weird-looking Mohawk.

"You must be Ashley, Santana's told me all about you!" Puck says.

"What?" Brittany questions, confused.

"My bad, you're uh, Jenna. Yeah, blonde, long legs you've got to be Jenna. Sorry about that."

Right then, Santana walks up to the door, and sees the look on Brittany's face and knows Puck must have already done something wrong.

"San, who are Ashley and Jenna? I thought that…" Brittany trails off.

"Fuckerman! Seriously?"

"Hey, Brittany, I was just kidding!" Puck laughs, while jokingly tapping her shoulder.

Brittany only glares back at him in response, before crossing her arms over her chest.

"B, really, he was joking. I haven't even met anyone else remotely our age, and even if I did…I've already got you."

"Geeze, Lezpez. She really did turn you all soft and stuff."

"Fuck off, Puck." Santana rolls her eyes, before grabbing onto Brittany's forearms and pulling them off her chest.

"Find the kitchen, Puckerman," Santana says angrily after finally letting him in.

As soon as Puck is out of the room, she brings Brittany's arms around her waist, and places small kisses to the underside of her currently angry set jaw. Her kisses seem to work the trick, because soon Brittany's jaw is unclenching and she's looking down at Santana.

"He was joking, B."

"Yeah, but what if those other girls were real? I couldn't be mad because you aren't mine," she says sadly. "I don't want anyone else to have you."

"We could change that?" Santana suggests.

"How?"

Santana walks away from Brittany, and back into her living room where she grabs a yellow daisy from the flower arrangement on the coffee table before turning back to Brittany and holding the single flower out to her.

"Brittany S. Pierce, not to be confused with Britney Spears, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Saaaaan," Brittany whines out happily, her eyes filling with tears. "I'd love to."

"So, that's a yes?"

"Yes!" Brittany exclaims, picking Santana up and spinning her around.

Once she sets her down Santana's arms are around her neck, and her own arms are around Santana's waist. In all the movies, this is where they kiss; Brittany figures it must be a crime not to. So, she steals a passionate kiss from Santana's luscious lips.

"Can we be like, secret girlfriends though? Just for now," she whispers onto Santana's lips, after the kiss has ended.

"Why?"

"I just, I need a little time. For everyone to know, you know? My mom doesn't know that I like girls, and I um, I need a little while. Not long, I promise Santana."

"Pinky promise?"

Brittany smiles, and for the second time that day she links her and Santana's pinkies, then seals it with a kiss.

"Thank you, San."

The girls' walk back into the kitchen after Santana suggests that they should probably make sure Puck isn't eating all of the food.

Upon walking into the kitchen they find Puck sitting at the breakfast bar, with his cheeks stuffed and the plate that had all of the Panini's on it empty.

"Told you he would eat it all."

"Where have you ladies been? Putting in a quickie, eh?" Puck jokes through his full mouth.

Just as Santana is about to rudely tell Puckerman to shut the fuck up, Brittany speaks up.

"I'm sure that you would love to know, wouldn't you?"

"I like her already, Santana." Puck decides.

From inside of the fridge Santana yells back at Puck, "Too bad your opinion doesn't matter."

Puck's opinion really does matter to Santana. He's her best friend, and he knows her, her story, and all of her ins and outs better than anyone else. They've always had this teasing, insulting friendship, and for reasons not even they can understand, it works.

Through every move and every phase Santana's been through since she was 14, Puck's been there and he's helped her, listened to her, and understood her. His opinion of Brittany means _so_ much to her. He's the best friend Santana's ever had, and Brittany is the best _anything_ that Santana has ever had.

"So, Brittany, give me the rundown. Tell me everything about you and Santana's sex life."

"PUCK!" Santana shouts, pulling loud laughs from Puck.

"Just kidding. Tell me about you, anything exciting?"

"No, not really," Brittany says modestly.

"Brittany is a national surfing champion," Santana tells him proudly.

"No shit?" Puck said in disbelief. "It's almost too perfect."

"I know she is," Santana says, copying Brittany's earlier joke, while placing down another plate of Paninis that she had hidden in the fridge.

Brittany's face flushes almost as red as a rose. She walks up to Santana and gives her a kiss on the cheek, before grabbing a sandwich so she can busy herself and avoid the awkward conversation. Brittany's never been one for bragging or telling people about her successes; she really hates talking about her titles.

After Santana gives Puck the rundown of all of Brittany's achievements, with much input from Brittany about how Santana's won just as much, Puck begins to make a list out loud.

"So, she's hot, she's a surfer, she's hot, she's funny, she makes awesome sandwiches, she's _super_ hot, and she tamed the infamous Lezpez? This girl is a winner, Tana."

Puck and Santana share a look that means everything to Santana. Santana can see that Puck really does like Brittany, which makes her life a whole lot easier. If Brittany can pass Puckerman's test, then she can pass any test in the book. Puck wouldn't approve of just anyone for Santana.

"So, Brittany, what's there to do here?" Puck probes.

"There's a fair that opens tonight! I forgot to tell you about it, San. We can go to it?" Brittany suggests enthusiastically.

"That would be fun," Santana agrees, mainly for the sake of Brittany. The last time she went to a fair she wasn't any taller than the munchkins from the _Wizard of Oz._ Fairs aren't really her thing. There's too many screaming kids and vomit for her likes; but she'll do anything for Brittany.

"Will there be hot girls?"

"Yeah, probably," Brittany tells Puck. To go the extra measure she adds, "Slutty ones too."

"It's a plan," Puck decides.

* * *

Hours later Santana finds herself surrounded by twinkling lights, obnoxious fair music, and an abundance of young children and icky old men. It hasn't gone unnoticed to her that Brittany is getting way more than her fair share of stares from said men.

She gets it, she really does. Brittany is hot. (_Seriously hot_.) It doesn't help that her long legs are on full display from her denim shorts that are much closer to blue jean underwear than a real article of clothing. And don't get her started on Brittany's abs, because those are on full display too, _hot damn_. But, if she has to shoot one more dirty glare to some 50 year old, hairy-chested man, or slap the back of Puck's head _again_, she just may have to drag Brittany into the nearest portable restroom and switch outfits with her.

She's not sure that Brittany even notices the effect she has on people. There are literally tons of other girls in outfits just like Brittany's, but people are literally stopping to watch her as she passes by- like, jaw on the ground, bug-eyed stares. But, Brittany doesn't even seem to notice. Every time Santana goes to give her spectators a little taste of Snixx, Brittany just looks at her like she's crazy before she tugs on her pinky and brings her off to the next booth.

"Oh, San! Look at that stuffie! I have to have it," Brittany gushes.

"Which one, B? There are literally a hundred."

"The dolphin! It's so cute!" Brittany exclaims.

"I'll see what I can do," Santana sighs while walking up to the booth and handing the vendor a five-dollar bill.

Brittany has wanted nearly every stuffed animal they'd seen that night. It got to a point where they had to make Puck go back to the car to drop off all of what they'd already won.

This fair sure knows what they're doing though. There are ATM machines that seem to be strategically placed around every booth, because every time Santana is out of money, she sees one. She isn't complaining though, what Brittany wants, Brittany gets.

On her third try at knocking down all of the "milk bottles" (Seriously? Who gets milk out of a glass bottle?), Brittany suddenly says, "Hey, did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?"

It's in that dreamy voice that makes Santana's knees wobble, but apparently it does the trick because this time she gets all 3 bottles down and the man's handing her the dolphin stuffed animal.

They walk away from the booth, and once they get a ways down the stall Brittany notices that Puck is missing but before she can even question where he went the two girls spy him coming out of a photo booth with some chick, and he's buttoning his pants back up with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Ladies," he starts, "this is definitely a good night."

"You're disgusting, Puck," Santana states.

"Are you sure you guys are gay? Because I'm totally down for a threesome."

"I'm not gay," Brittany says defensively, visibly tensing up.

"Even better," Puck jokes.

The look on Santana's face is far from joking though. It's not like they decided that they're girlfriends just a few hours ago or anything. Last time she checked, being in a relationship with someone of the same sex makes you at least a little bit gay.

But, whatever.

"I'm uh, I'm going to go use the restroom," Santana excuses herself. Before Brittany can even get a word out she dashes off in the direction she remembers last seeing a port-a-potty.

"So, Brittany, are you having fun with Santana?" Puck questions.

"Tonight? Yeah. She's really good at carnival games," Brittany answers.

"Can I ask you something?"

"As long as it's not sexual," Brittany quips playfully.

"What are you doing with Santana? I mean, what do you want from her?"

"I don't know what you mean," she replies innocently.

"Just, don't fuck with her, okay? I know Santana seems all tough and stuff, but she gets hurt easy," Puck reveals. "I like you, I think you're cool. I don't want to have to kick your ass for hurting her."

"I'm not going to hurt her, Puck," Brittany says defensively.

"You're not off to a very good start at that," he says, watching Santana walk back towards them trying to discreetly wipe her eyes. "San-tana," he drags out, as she gets closer to the group.

"How's it goin' mi amigo?" Puck throws his arm around Santana's shoulder, and she leans into the touch wrapping her own arm around his waist.

"Don't ever try to speak Spanish to me again," Santana says trying to sound intimidating; the fact that she's currently cuddled up into Puck is making her a lot less than that, though. "Do you want to go ride some stuff, B?"

"That sounds like a good idea, I might do that too," Puck says while ogling a passing girl.

"Gross," Brittany says. "Can we go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Yeah, B. Whatever you want."

After a pit stop along the way to buy them a cotton candy to share, the girls are standing in the long line for the ride.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" Brittany says, thinking out loud. After hearing Santana's hummed response, she continues. "I always wanted to kiss someone on the top of a Ferris wheel like they do in the movies. Maybe you could do that with me?"

"I thought you weren't gay?" Santana says almost angrily.

"What?" Brittany asks now confused.

"You told Puck that you aren't gay," Santana answers.

"I don't know what I am, Santana," Brittany says in an exasperated tone. "Why does it matter? I like you, I know that and you know that."

"That's the point, Brittany. Aren't we…girlfriends," she whispers. "You said so yourself earlier."

"Yeah, San, of course we are."

"So why'd you get all defensive when Puck said that we're gay? "

"Why does it matter what I am, Santana? I don't even know, okay? You said you'd give me time!"

"I just don't want to be some experimental toy, Brittany. You can't just use me until you finally figure out that you're 'straight'!"

"I didn't say that I'm straight, San! I don't know, okay?" Brittany whisper yells.

"Whatever."

The girls stay silent for the next three minuets as they wait in line. Even when the guy waves for them to sit in the seat for the Ferris wheel, neither says a word. They just buckle themselves in silently and look of look off in separate ways.

"You're not an experiment, Santana," Brittany says quietly a few seconds after the ride has started.

If Santana wouldn't have been straining her ears waiting to hear something from the blonde she's sure that her whisper would have disappeared with the wind.

"Then what am I?"

"My girlfriend, who I want to have a good time with on our first day as an official couple," she explains simply.

"I can't just be your girlfriend whenever it's convenient to you," Santana says, the obvious hurt she's feeling still apparent in her tone.

"You'll be my girlfriend always, San. I just need a little while before I can tell my mom okay? You should know how that is. You had to come out to your parents. It's scary. I don't know what to do, Sanny," Brittany says sadly. "I'm just, I want to figure all of this out first, in my mind, you know? I do like you though Santana, so much, and I do want to be with you."

All of Santana's anger and all of her walls crumble at the use of her nickname, and they only further tumble down when she hears Brittany's light sobs and mewling from onside of her.

"No, no, no, don't cry, Britt," Santana says, scooting as close as possible to Brittany. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't cry B," she whispers soothingly into the crown of Brittany's head. "It's okay, you can have time. I get it, I do. I'm sorry I was just being insecure."

Brittany lifts her head and she allows Santana to thumb away her tears before she starts, "Don't apologize, Santana. You didn't do anything."

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to tell your mom because of me. I don't want to rush you or make you uncomfortable or anything. I want it to happen at your pace, when you're ready. I want it to be you," Santana tells her.

"I won't make you wait forever, I promise."

"Take as much time as you need, B."

Instead of answering her, Brittany nuzzles her face into the junction where Santana's neck and shoulder meet and lays a soft kiss on the skin. They ride together silently, cuddled into one another until they're nearly to the top, when Santana interrupts their quiet to tell Brittany to look around.

Brittany's eyes widen when she finally lifts her head from its warm resting place and looks around. From way up she can see the whole fair, with all of the twinkling lights, and all the booths set up that have children and parents playing trying to win prizes.

"I still want that kiss," she says once they're finally all the way to the top. She turns her head expecting to see Santana looking the opposite way at all of the sights like she just was, but instead Santana is looking right at her, with an awestricken look on her face.

"What?"

"You're gorgeous," Santana whispers before tilting her head in to capture Brittany's lips in a sweet kiss. She pulls back quickly, trying to respect Brittany's wishes to be secret, but she makes sure to litter Brittany's cheeks, eyelids, and her temple with a few kisses before she backs away completely.

* * *

After arriving back at the Lopez house, Santana shooed Puck away from the car so her and Brittany could have a little alone time before Brittany went back home.

"I had a really great time tonight, San," Brittany says honestly to Santana, once Puck is finally out of sight. "What?" she asks when she sees Santana trying to hide her giggles behind her hand.

Santana shakes her head, still giggling, "It wouldn't be a first date without the whole awkward 'I had a good time' conversation."

"Who said this was a date, Lopez?"

"I- uh, I just figured, you know, since we, um…" Santana stutters.

Brittany leans over across the console, and takes Santana's face into her hands, "You're cute," she says while giving her girlfriend an Eskimo kiss, then leaning in to kiss her lips. "It was a date."

Brittany's lips touch Santana's and her body jolts slightly, it's not as though she wasn't already aware of the fact that Santana has soft lips, but they're like, _really_ soft, and it shocks her every time. She quickly loses herself in the feeling of her lips molded against Santana's. Santana tilts her head and presses further into Brittany, taking control. She sucks Brittany's smaller pink top lip between her own and runs her tongue lightly over the surface. Brittany gasps at the feeling, her hands framing Santana's face more securely as her heart hammers against her ribcage. Kissing Santana is easily becoming her favorite thing to do.

Santana finally pulls out of the kiss, and mumbles "It's getting' a little steamy in here," while throwing a wink Brittany's way.

"You're such a dork," Brittany playfully jokes.

"Your dork," Santana cutely replies.

"My dork," Brittany answers, leaning back in for a few quick pecks.

"You should probably go home now, huh?" Santana asks.

Brittany pouts, and looks over at her house. "Yeah, my mom is probably wondering where I am," she says disappointedly.

"Wait here," Santana tells her.

Brittany watches as Santana turns the car off, and opens her own door before running around the front of the car to open the door for her.

"M'lady," Santana greets as she opens the car door.

"Why thank you," Brittany says playing along, then plants another kiss onto Santana's plump lips. "Goodnight, gorgeous," she mumbles against Santana's lips.

"Night, beautiful," Santana says, leaving one last gentle kiss to Brittany's lips.

She watches Brittany walk to her house, and doesn't begin the short walk to her own door until she sees Brittany give her a shy wave from her doorway, then blow her a kiss, which Santana pretends to catch and put into her pocket.

* * *

**So, that's the chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think! **

**Oh, and the taco sauce/ranch mix the girls made is really good. Just mix taco bell's mild sauce with ranch and you'll literally have a foodgasm.**

**xx-M**


End file.
